Before it's too late
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BettyHall223. Jack et Sam ont une aide inattendue pour leur relation compliquée.


**Before it's too late**

**Auteur**** : ****BettyHall223**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : General/Romance

Résumé : Jack et Sam ont une aide inattendue pour leur relation compliquée.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi…

Note du traducteur : C'est une fic post Threads, mais Jack n'est pas encore à Washington. C'est du ship très ship (guimauve ? yes !), donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin, lol…

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela avait commencé comme une journée normale. Paperasse, réunions et davantage de paperasse. Jack avait besoin d'une pause, aussi il se leva et s'étira, se versa une tasse de café et contourna lentement son bureau et regarda la Porte des étoiles. Sam se tenait sur la rampe, parlant à un grand type qu'il ne reconnut pas. Jack savourait ces moments où il pouvait regarder la sans que personne ne le remarque, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas. Elle était la femme la plus stupéfiante qu'il ait connue. Belle et intelligente.

Après sa rupture avec Pete, et la mort de Jacob, il avait pensé qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause, aussi il avait invité ses anciens coéquipiers à son chalet. Les jours là-bas étaient passés et ni lui ni Sam n'avait vraiment parlé à l'autre. Bien sûr, ils avaient flirté et savouré la compagnie de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'avait fait l'effort d'avoir cette conversation et d'arriver à une sorte de compréhension sur leur relation compliquée. Jack avait voulu en parler avec Sam, mais chaque fois qu'il commençait à dire quelque chose, les mots lui faisaient défaut, il devenait nerveux et gardait la bouche fermée. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi quelqu'un comme Sam aimerait un vieux soldat bousillé comme lui.

Sur le trajet de retour vers Colorado Springs, Jack avait conduit. Le jour commençait à tomber quand il avait surpris Sam le fixer du siège arrière. Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur et elle lui avait répondu d'un sourire, puis le sourire s'était effacé aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle avait soudain tourné la tête et fixé l'extérieur à travers la vitre. Jack avait cru la voir essuyer les larmes de ses yeux et ce petit interlude entre eux l'avait troublé pendant quelques minutes. Etait-ce l'amour ? la douleur ? la colère ? le regret ou quoi exactement ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Ils étaient arrivés à Colorado Springs et le premier arrêt avait été chez Sam. Jack déposerait ensuite Teal'c, puis Daniel en dernier, puisqu'il vivait le plus près de Jack. Sam était sortie du 4x4, avait saisi son sac, remercié Jack pour les bons moments et puis s'était dirigée d'un pas rapide vers sa porte d'entrée, l'avait déverrouillée et était entrée dans la maison.

« Je crois qu'elle était impatiente de rentrer, » dit Daniel.

« Apparemment, » murmura Jack. Etait-elle heureuse d'être débarrassée de lui, est-ce pourquoi elle était partie si précipitamment ? Pourquoi leur relation semblait-elle toujours si tendue ? Il savait qu'il l'aimait, plus que son vocabulaire, parfois limité, ne pouvait l'exprimer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à lui parler ? Tout au fond de son esprit, il savait pourquoi. Il n'était pas de ceux à partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un. Depuis la mort de Charlie, il avait découvert qu'il était plus facile de laisser les choses enfouies. Daniel était celui avec qui il en était venu le plus près à confier ses sentiments. De temps en temps, Sam et lui s'approchaient de quelque chose de personnel mais ce n'était pas souvent le cas et très vite l'un d'eux se rendait compte qu'ils franchissaient la frontière et tous deux se retranchaient rapidement derrière leurs grades : Général et Colonel.

Depuis le séjour à son chalet, Sam et lui s'étaient montrés affectueux, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il l'avait surprise à le fixer plusieurs fois et il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait en penser. Etait-elle heureuse avec la façon dont les choses étaient entre eux ? Attendait-elle qu'il fasse le premier pas ou était-ce tout simplement trop tôt après sa rupture avec Pete et qu'elle n'était pas prête à tenter une relation avec lui ? Jack voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il la forçait. Mais remarquez, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui donnerait autant de temps qu'elle aurait besoin. Depuis ce séjour, il était resté éveillé de nombreuses nuits en essayant de résoudre ce problème.

Ils en étaient donc là, un mois après le séjour au chalet et ils étaient revenus à 'mon Général' et à 'Carter'.

Jack cessa ses réflexions et regarda ce qui se passait au-dessous de lui dans la salle d'embarquement.

'_Grand type'_ dit quelque chose et Sam rit. Il la regardait avec une certaine expression sur son visage. Jack connaissait cette expression et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer en réalisant que la jalousie pointait sa tête hideuse. « Oui, elle est magnifique et tu as sans aucun doute remarqué cela, n'est-ce pas ? » se dit Jack à lui-même.

Daniel avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'intérêt manifesté par l'agent Barrett envers Sam et le lui avait signalé. Il essayait d'agir comme si cela ne l'ennuyait pas, mais ça l'ennuyait. Maintenant, apparemment, l'homme en bas s'était lui aussi inscrit à la liste 'des hommes entichés de Carter' comme Jack l'avait baptisée, bien qu'il gardât cette longue liste pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il observait, Kerry Johnson, excusez du peu, entra dans la salle d'embarquement et s'avança sur la rampe pour se joindre à eux. Jack n'avait pas vu Kerry depuis ce jour où elle était venue dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer à le voir.

Sam leva les yeux par hasard et vit Jack en train de les observer. Elle les mena au bas de la rampe et après quelques instants, il les entendit monter les marches et Sam les conduisit là où il se tenait.

« Jack, » dit Kerry en lui souriant.

« Kerry. J'ai entendu la rumeur dire que tu allais peut-être quitter notre belle cité ? » dit Jack.

« Oui, j'ai été mutée au bureau de San Francisco. »

« Mon Général, vous aviez un briefing avec SG-12 quand ils sont arrivés, aussi j'ai été appelée pour les escorter. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter l'Agent Mitchell Kirkland. Voici le Général Jack O'Neill. »

Kirkland tendit sa main. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Général. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« Oh ? » dit Jack en haussant les sourcils et serra la main de Kirkland.

« Oui, Général, » dit Kirkland.

« L'Agent Kirkland prend la place de Kerry. Il est en train de se mettre à jour sur le programme Porte des étoiles, j'ai donc pensé lui faire faire une petite visite, » expliqua Sam.

« Très bien, » dit Jack. Puis il réalisa que tous les trois le regardaient fixement comme s'il devait continuer.

« Oh, euh, bienvenue au SGC. Et puisque vous me connaissez, aurais-je le droit de vous connaître ? »

« Oui, Général, » dit Kirkland en lui tendant un dossier. « Tout ce que vous voulez savoir, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Jack prit le dossier et le fourra sous son bras.

Kerry observa Sam et Jack comme ils se tenaient côte à côte. Ils formaient un couple très séduisant.

« Eh bien, la paperasse ne s'arrête jamais, je dois donc y retourner. Bonne chance, Kerry, et je vous verrai dans le coin, Kirkland. On fera le point plus tard, Carter, » dit Jack en entrant dans son bureau.

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

Jack ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder à travers la vitre. Daniel apparut en haut des marches et Sam le présenta à l'Agent Kirkland. Daniel avait rencontré Kerry auparavant et ils se mirent à discuter. Kirkland toucha le coude de Sam et l'éloigna de Daniel et de Kerry. Jack souhaita à cet instant pouvoir lire sur les lèvres car Sam rit à quelque chose qu'il venait de dire. Elle lui dit quelque chose en réponse, mais Jack ne sut dire ce que c'était.

Daniel dit au revoir à Kerry et redescendit les marches. Kerry se retourna et regarda vers le bureau de Jack alors que Sam et Kirkland poursuivaient leur discussion.

ooo

Du coin de l'œil, Sam vit Kerry se diriger vers le bureau de Jack. Kerry frappa, entra et ferma la porte. Sam entendit à peine un mot de ce que Kirkland disait. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et son ventre se serra. « Oh, s'il vous plait, mon Dieu, ne laissez pas Kerry s'intéresser encore à Jack » pensa Sam en elle-même. Même si Kerry quittait Colorado Springs, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'ils aient une relation à longue distance. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il était peut-être toujours intéressé par Kerry, après tout.

ooo

Kerry entra dans le bureau de Jack et elle fut à nouveau frappée de voir à quel point il était beau.

« Comment vas-tu, Jack ? »

« Occupé, mais bien. »

« J'étais juste curieuse. As-tu réfléchi à mon conseil ? »

« Quel conseil était-ce ? »

« Jack, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. A propos de toi et du Colonel Carter. »

« Nous faisons des progrès, » mentit Jack.

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Vous allez bien ensemble. »

Jack ignora le compliment. « Alors, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Non. J'ai été très occupée au cours des dernières semaines. A faire la navette entre San Francisco et ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confirmé que ce sera mon nouveau poste. J'ai tout emballé et suis prête à partir. Je pars demain. »

Jack baissa les yeux sur son bureau puis la regarda à nouveau.

« Kerry, je suis désolé pour… »

Kerry leva sa main et l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu l'aimes. C'était tellement évident lorsque je me suis mise à regarder vraiment. Tu es un homme bien, Jack. Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Jack se leva. « Pareil pour toi, Kerry. »

« Bon, je dois y aller, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle se retourna et le regarda. « Au revoir, Jack, » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Au revoir, » dit Jack en se rasseyant et soupirant.

ooo

Sam mena Kirkland et Kerry au bas de l'escalier.

ooo

Par curiosité, Jack ouvrit le dossier de Kirkland et commença à lire. Diplômé de Stanford en Sciences sociales. Maîtrise en Criminologie de Harvard. Il devait admettre que le type était intelligent – tout comme Sam. Ils avaient probablement le même âge et Jack pouvait déjà voir qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Jack ferma le dossier, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, maintenant que Kirkland travaillerait de temps en temps au SGC. Pour ôter son esprit de cela, il prit un dossier de sa boîte et commença à lire le formulaire de réquisition qui nécessitait son attention.

ooo

Daniel avait faim. Il savait que Teal'c était off world et rendait visite à Rya'c jusqu'au lendemain et il n'arrivait pas à localiser Sam, aussi il alla au bureau de Jack et lui demanda de se joindre à lui. Jack accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le mess.

Ils se mirent dans la file alors que Daniel lisait à Jack un rapport de mission à propos d'un nouvel artéfact qu'une autre équipe avait ramené. Il se trouva que Jack jeta un œil dans la salle. C'est là qu'il les vit. Dans un coin éloigné, à l'autre bout de la salle, Sam et Kirkland étaient assis ensemble. Jack se retourna rapidement et essaya d'écouter Daniel mais n'entendit que très peu de ce qu'il disait. Il choisit rapidement un sandwich et une tasse de café, les mit sur son plateau et alla dans la direction opposée de Sam. Daniel le suivit et ils s'assirent à une table vide.

Jack prit son sandwich et y mordit mais il n'avait aucun goût. Il avait l'impression que s'il prenait une autre bouchée, il serait malade. Aussi il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Daniel disait, mais les papillons dans son ventre ne s'arrêtèrent pas et il fixa la table.

« Jack, est-ce que vous écoutez ? »

« Désolé, Daniel, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Eh bien, allez voir le Dr. Brightman. Que pensez-vous que c'est ? »

Jack savait exactement ce que c'était, mais il n'allait pas se risquer à aborder ce sujet avec Daniel.

« Je prendrai mon café à mon bureau. Je vous verrai plus tard. » Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, quittant un Daniel qui le regardait fixement.

Daniel déjeuna en lisant le rapport de mission. Il finit de manger et commença à vider son plateau dans la poubelle quand il remarqua Sam et Kirkland. Daniel comprit pourquoi Jack ne se sentait pas bien.

ooo

Sam avait fait faire à Mitch, comme il préférait être appelé, le grand tour de la base. Kerry avait dû partir pour une réunion, mais avait dit qu'elle s'arrêterait en début d'après-midi pour récupérer Mitch. Mitch demanda à Sam si elle voulait se joindre à lui pour déjeuner. Sam accepta mais en hésitant et dit qu'ils devraient manger vite car elle était très occupée et devait retourner à son labo.

Sam avait vu Daniel et Jack entrer. Il se trouvait qu'elle levait les yeux juste quand Mitch disait quelque chose et du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu Jack les regarder. Elle avait essayé d'agir comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et continué la conversation avec Mitch. Elle avait espéré qu'ils viendraient se joindre à eux, mais elle avait vu Jack se diriger dans la direction opposée. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était en train de penser quand il les avait vus ensemble. « Non pas que ce soit ses affaires, de toute façon, » pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Rapidement, le déjeuner se termina et Sam escorta Mitch à la surface pour attendre Kerry.

« J'ai vraiment été ravi de vous rencontrer, Colonel Carter. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je sais que nous venons de nous rencontrer, mais accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi samedi ? »

Mitch avait été très empressé envers elle et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis la pensée traversa son esprit que le seul homme dont elle désirait l'attention ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir, » dit Sam d'une voix hésitante.

« Que diriez-vous que je vous appelle dans quelques jours et vous pourrez alors me donner votre réponse, » dit Mitch plein d'espoir.

« Euh, d'accord, ce… ce serait bien, » bafouilla Sam.

Juste à ce moment-là, Kerry revint. Mitch et elle partirent donc de leur côté et Sam retourna à son travail.

Sam referma la porte de son labo pour pouvoir être seule. Se sentant submergée par l'envie de pleurer, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, leva les yeux au plafond et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes brûlantes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Elle avait eu tellement d'espoirs quand elle était allée au chalet de Jack avec les gars, mais tout le temps qu'ils avaient été là-bas, Jack n'avait fait aucun effort pour lui parler. Elle avait tellement voulu avoir 'cette' conversation avec lui et elle avait pensé que c'était la raison de son invitation. Après sa rupture avec Pete, et celle de Jack avec Kerry, elle avait cru que leur heure était enfin venue. Mais apparemment, elle avait eu tort. Elle avait voulu que Jack dise quelque chose en premier et avec un peu de chance, ils auraient pu trouver une solution pour pouvoir être ensemble. Elle l'avait surpris à la regarder, mais il se détournait rapidement. Hélas, 'la' conversation n'avait pas eu lieu.

Sur le chemin de retour, elle était assise sur le siège arrière avec Teal'c, derrière Jack, et il l'avait surprise en train de le regarder. Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil et cela avait éveillé ses sentiments. Elle lui avait fait un rapide sourire, puis avait détourné la tête et fixé l'extérieur, essuyant rapidement les yeux et tentant de refouler les larmes.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette situation entre eux était-elle si difficile? Elle avait essayé de dire à Jack ce qu'elle ressentait le jour où elle était allée chez lui, qu'elle avait des doutes à propos du mariage, mais Kerry l'avait interrompue. Peut-être que si Kerry n'avait pas été là, il aurait accueilli chaleureusement la conversation qu'elle avait voulu avoir avec lui depuis si longtemps.

Quand Jack l'avait déposée, elle était entrée dans la maison et avait refermé la porte. Elle avait laissé tomber son sac et les larmes étaient venues, une fois de plus, pensant que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Elle avait erré dans la maison, passant en revue son courrier et vérifiant ses emails, s'occupant pour ne pas avoir à penser à Jack. Elle avait pensé qu'une agréable douche chaude apaiserait son esprit tumultueux. Elle était entrée dans la douche et avait laissé l'eau chaude apaiser ses émotions troublées. Juste comme elle se séchait, elle avait entendu son téléphone sonner. Elle s'en était saisi et avait reconnu le numéro d'appel de Teal'c. Il venait de prendre un appartement hors de la base.

« Salut, Teal'c. »

« Colonel Carter. »

« Bien rentré chez vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est peut-être moi qui pourrais faire quelque chose pour vous. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous pleuriez ce soir sur le trajet de retour. Vous êtes mon amie. J'aimerais offrir mon aide si c'est quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec moi. »

Sam ferma les yeux, fit une pause et respira profondément.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, Teal'c. Je dois résoudre cela par moi-même, » dit-elle alors que sa voix craquait et elle dut s'interrompre quelques secondes. « Mais c'est très gentil à vous et j'apprécie vraiment l'offre. »

« Comme vous désirez. Je suis toujours là 'pour tendre une oreille', je crois que c'est l'expression. »

« Merci, Teal'c. »

« Je vous verrai demain, Colonel Carter. Bonne soirée. »

« Oui, à demain. Bonne nuit, » dit Sam en raccrochant le téléphone et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Teal'c était habituellement un homme de peu de mots, mais était très observateur, toujours conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais discuté, elle savait que lui et Daniel étaient au courant de ses sentiments et de ceux de Jack l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment comme des frères pour elle et même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était une femme très indépendante, ils pouvaient aussi être très protecteurs envers elle, parfois.

Sam entendit un coup à la porte de son labo qui la tira des souvenirs de sa discussion téléphonique avec Teal'c, il y a un mois de cela. Elle saisit rapidement un mouchoir, essuya les yeux et se reprit.

« Entrez. »

« Salut, Sam. »

« Salut, Daniel. »

« Alors, que pensez-vous de Kirkland ? » demanda Daniel en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Il semble être un type bien, très intelligent. »

« Je vous ai vus au mess ensemble. »

« Oui, nous prenions un rapide déjeuner. »

« Alors… ? » demanda Daniel en la regardant plus attentivement.

« Alors… ? Quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« J'ai vu la façon dont il vous regardait dans la salle de briefing. »

« Quelle façon ? »

« Je crois qu'il est plus intéressé à connaître Sam que le Colonel Carter, » observa Daniel.

Sam fixa le sol.

« Sam ? »

« Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

_« Oh, non, »_ pensa Daniel. « Avez-vous accepté ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. Il va rappeler dans quelques jours, » dit Sam en entrant son mot de passe sur son ordinateur.

« Voulez-vous sortir avec lui ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais devoir y réfléchir. »

« Bien, je demandais juste, c'est votre décision. »

Daniel pensa un instant à ce qu'il voulait dire ensuite et tenta de trouver une façon délicate de l'exprimer.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que Jack et vous avez 'parlé' pendant que nous étions au chalet ? »

« Bien sur que nous avons parlé, vous étiez là, vous nous avez vus. »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Vous avez rompu vos fiançailles avec Pete. Jack n'est plus avec Kerry. Teal'c et moi nous vous avons laissés seuls délibérément plusieurs fois et nous espérions que cela signifierait un grand changement pour vous. »

« Il ne m'a pas parlé, Daniel, » dit Sam alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Daniel alla rapidement verrouiller la porte. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les surprennent et même s'il savait que les caméras de sécurité enregistraient, pour le moment, il s'en fichait.

« Oh, Sam, » dit Daniel en posant son bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignant. « J'en suis désolé. »

Sam posa ses coudes sur la paillasse et pleura dans ses mains. Après un moment, elle essuya les larmes de ses joues.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'étais si excitée d'aller au chalet. Après Pete et Kerry, je pensais que notre heure était enfin venue. J'espérais que nous aurions cette discussion que, je croyais, nous attendions tous les deux depuis si longtemps, mais Jack n'a pas semblé vouloir discuter. Je voulais qu'il en parle le premier. Mais vous savez comment il est, c'est toujours une discussion de façade avec lui. Ce qu'il ressent vraiment, il n'en parle pas et je suis revenue complètement confuse. Est-ce qu'il ne tient plus à moi comme avant ? Est-ce qu'il veut que nous soyons simplement amis et collègues ? Plus j'y pense, pire je me sens. S'il n'a plus pour moi les mêmes sentiments que j'ai pour lui, je souhaiterais qu'il me le dise, tout simplement, pour que je puisse avancer avec ma vie. Après que vous ayez quitté la salle de briefing après avoir parlé à Kerry, elle est allée dans le bureau de Jack. Ils se voient peut-être encore, après tout, » dit Sam avec une expression perplexe sur son visage.

« Je ne le pense pas, » dit Daniel en se rasseyant. « Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ça me semble peu probable. Kerry m'a dit qu'elle doutait de revenir dans le Colorado, à moins que quelque chose n'arrive et que la CIA ait besoin d'elle ici. Et, je connais Jack. Les fois où j'ai essayé de lui parler de ses sentiments, il se renfermait. Je pense qu'il vous aime vraiment, mais cela lui fait une peur bleue. Il sait qu'il a blessé Sara quand ils ont divorcé et il a peut-être peur que quelque chose arrive et qu'il vous blesse aussi. Si c'est le cas, cela l'accablerait et il ne prendra pas le risque. »

« Mais les circonstances sont différentes, Daniel. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont divorcé à cause de Charlie, » dit Sam, puis hoqueta.

« Oui, cela, et parce que Jack ne partageait pas son désespoir avec Sara. Il l'avait simplement écartée et fait la sourde oreille et elle en était arrivée au point où elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. »

« Il était si profondément blessé qu'il avait peur de l'y intégrer, » dit Sam en hoquetant à nouveau. « Je pense aussi qu'il est comme il est, à cause de toutes ces années qu'il a passées dans les black ops. Il ne gère pas très bien les émotions. »

Daniel alla au petit réfrigérateur dans le coin de la pièce et prit une bouteille d'eau et la tendit à Sam.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Sam, mais je sais que vous êtes tous les deux malheureux. Je souhaiterais qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire, mais Jack est comme il est. Voulez-vous que je lui parle pour vous ? »

Sam soupira et but l'eau. « Non. Je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez au milieu de ça. Ca pourrait gâcher votre amitié avec Jack et je ne veux pas que cela arrive, » dit-elle en essuyant à nouveau son visage avec un mouchoir. « Je dois retourner au travail. »

« D'accord. »

Sam glissa de sa chaise et le serra dans ses bras. « Merci d'être là pour moi, Daniel, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Hé, je suis toujours là pour vous. N'importe quand, jour ou nuit, » dit-il en l'étreignant à son tour.

« Je dois aller me laver la figure. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un me voir ainsi, » dit-elle comme Daniel déverrouillait la porte.

Ils longèrent le couloir et Daniel tourna pour aller vers l'ascenseur. Sam se hâta vers les toilettes. Juste comme elle tournait le coin, elle rentra littéralement dans Jack.

« Excusez… » commença à dire Jack.

« Désolée, mon Général, » dit Sam en gardant la tête baissée et se hâta de le dépasser.

« Carter. »

« Mon Général, » dit Sam en s'arrêtant mais restant le dos tourné.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, mon Général. »

Jack revint vers elle. Sam continuait de regarder le sol avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Jack s'accroupit pour voir son visage et remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en frôlant son coude.

« Rien, mon Général. »

Jack fit une pause puis laissa tomber sa main. « Très bien. Je… euh… je vous verrai plus tard alors. »

« Bien, mon Général, » dit Sam en se hâtant sans le regarder.

ooo

Jack retourna à son bureau, s'assit dans le fauteuil et s'y adossa. _« Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Sam ne pleure jamais à moins que ce ne soit sérieux »_. La journée n'avait pas été très bonne. Voir Kerry, qu'elle lui rappelle le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné et savoir qu'il n'avait pas agi le rendait misérable. Rencontrer ce Kirkland et sentir qu'il s'intéressait déjà à Sam, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne pouvait penser.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi et Jack sentit soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la montagne une minute de plus. Il n'y avait aucune équipe off world et la Porte était restée silencieuse toute la journée, aussi Jack dit à Walter qu'il partait, mais de l'appeler sur son portable si quelque chose survenait.

Jack signa le registre de sortie et conduisit jusqu'au « Jardin Des Dieux ». Il marcha jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline et s'assit à l'ombre et s'adossa contre un arbre. Il aimait venir ici quand il voulait s'isoler du monde et de tout le monde. C'était un bon endroit pour être seul. Il avait découvert ce lieu de quiétude le jour où il avait appris que Sam sortait avec Pete. Maintenant, après avoir vu Sam déjeuner avec ce Kirkland, puis l'avoir vu pleurer, il ne savait quoi penser. _« Elle a vu Kerry parler avec moi dans le bureau, elle a peut-être été blessée par cela, »_ pensa Jack en lui-même.

Il resta assis là pendant un long moment, les genoux pliés, les bras croisés par-dessus, le front posé dessus, les yeux fermés. Par-delà toute cette situation avec Sam, il pensait aussi à sa promotion au grade de Général. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait gérer le fait d'être en charge du SGC. Il détestait la paperasse, d'avoir affaire avec le Pentagone et les politiciens. Il n'avait pas réalisé quelle immense responsabilité ce serait d'être responsable des vies de tant de personnes. Envoyer les personnes à travers la Porte, savoir qu'elles pourraient ne pas revenir pesait lourdement sur son esprit. Il admirait certainement le Général Hammond d'avoir fait ce travail pendant tant d'années. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter la promotion, et qu'il aurait dû simplement prendre sa retraite.

Il entendit des voix et lorsqu'il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, il regarda au pied de la colline. Au-dessous de lui se trouvait une femme tenant la main d'une petite fille qui semblait avoir environ trois ou quatre ans. Il regardait lorsque la femme souleva l'enfant en la prenant sous les bras et se mit à tournoyer. Il sourit lorsque l'enfant commença à rire et que la femme joignit son rire à celui de son enfant.

« C'était amusant, maman, fais-le encore, » gloussa l'enfant.

La femme la reprit et tournoya une fois encore. La femme ralentit et déposa l'enfant sur ses pieds et la femme s'assit sur l'herbe. La petite fille s'assit devant sa mère et la femme se mit à peigner avec ses doigts les longs cheveux blonds de sa fille alors qu'elles discutaient calmement. Il observa la mère tresser les cheveux de l'enfant en une longue natte, puis tirer un ruban jaune de sa poche et lier l'extrémité de la natte en un joli nœud.

Jack ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Regarder la femme et l'enfant fut soudain de trop. Il pouvait imaginer la femme étant Sam et la petite fille leur enfant.

Sam. Qu'allait-il faire à propos de Sam ? Il se leva finalement, revint lentement à son 4x4 et rentra chez lui.

ooo

Deux jours plus tard, Sam était assise dans son labo, se concentrant sur des équations mathématiques quand son téléphone sonna.

« Colonel Carter. »

« Bonjour, Colonel, c'est Mitch Kirkland. »

Sam ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait essayé de décider si elle devait sortir avec Mitch. Maintenant le moment état venu et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que serait sa réponse.

« Bonjour, Mitch. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, très bien. J'ai deux tickets pour le concert symphonique de samedi soir. Aimeriez-vous venir avec moi ? »

Des pensées de Jack traversèrent son esprit. _« Et puis zut ! »_ pensa Sam. _« Je ne peux pas faire le pied de grue éternellement que Jack prenne sa décision. »_

Sam se retrouva à dire, « Bien sûr. »

« Super. Si vous me donnez votre adresse, je passerai vous prendre à six heures samedi soir et nous irons dîner après le concert, si ça vous va. »

« D'accord. » Sam donna à Mike son adresse.

« Super. Je vais vous laisser retourner au travail j'ai hâte d'être à samedi soir, » dit Mitch.

« Oui, on se verra samedi soir, » dit Sam en raccrochant le téléphone. _« Qu'ai-je fait ? »_ pensa-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage. _« Est-ce que je veux vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment risquer de blesser Mitch comme j'ai blessé Pete ? »_ Puis une seconde pensée vint à l'esprit. _« Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, Samantha, n'en fais pas toute une montagne. »_

Elle retourna au travail et se concentra sur les équations mathématiques, juste pour s'empêcher de penser à Mitch… et à Jack.

« Salut, Sam. »

Sam leva la tête et là se tenaient Daniel et Teal'c.

« Salut, les gars, » dit Sam en leur souriant. « Comment s'est passé votre visite à Rya'c ? »

« Très bien, » dit Teal'c avec un grand sourire.

« Teal'c a de grandes nouvelles, » dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam.

« Je vais bientôt être grand-père. »

« Oh, Teal'c, je suis si heureuse pour vous, » dit Sam en se laissant glisser de son tabouret et l'étreignant.

Teal'c retourna l'étreinte. « Kar'yn et lui vont bientôt être parents. »

« C'est merveilleux, » dit Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux ? » Ils se retournèrent pour voir Jack à la porte.

« Rya'c et Kar'yn attendent un enfant. Je serai bientôt grand-père, O'Neill, » dit Teal'c en souriant à Jack.

« Hé, T, félicitations, » dit Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de Teal'c et il sourit au grand gaillard.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller déjeuner ? » demanda Jack.

« Ca me va, » dit Daniel et les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le mess.

Ils prirent leur nourriture, trouvèrent une table et discutèrent. Le Colonel Reynolds vint à leur table et s'y arrêta.

« J'aimerais parler avec vous quand vous aurez une minute, monsieur, » dit-il.

« J'ai fini. Raccompagnez-moi à mon bureau, » dit Jack en repoussant sa chaise.

« Je dois partir aussi. Le Colonel Mathison de SG-8 a demandé mon assistance dans l'entraînement de sa nouvelle équipe. Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard, » dit Teal'c en se levant et s'éloignant.

Sam et Daniel continuèrent de manger.

« Alors, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Mitch ? » demanda Daniel.

« Euh, oui, » dit Sam.

« Et il vous a demandé de sortir avec vous et vous avez accepté. »

« Oui, j'ai accepté. »

« Je vois, » dit Daniel.

« Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas y aller ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma décision, Sam. J'espère simplement que Jack ne l'apprendra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'en a rien à faire de moi, Daniel, il a signifié cela assez clairement. S'il tenait à moi, il aurait fait quelque chose à présent, » dit Sam en fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Oh, il tient à vous. Il est seulement trop têtu, trop fier et a trop peur d'être blessé ou… oh, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui, » dit Daniel en mangeant le dernier morceau de son dessert. « Parfois, je me dis que Teal'c et moi devrions vous enfermer, tous les deux, dans une pièce et de vous faire promettre de ne pas en sortir tant que vous n'aurez pas résolu cette situation. »

« Hum, comme si ça marcherait, » dit Sam d'un ton sarcastique.

ooo

Daniel passa au labo de Sam vendredi matin.

« Je serai parti pendant le week-end, » dit Daniel.

« Des supers projets ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Deux vieux copains d'université et moi allons ensemble à Boulder. Nous nous retrouvons une fois par an pour se donner des nouvelles les uns les autres. Un des gars était mon camarade de chambrée quand nous étions en dernière année à l'université et j'étais son témoin à son mariage. »

« Ca a l'air super, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

A cet instant, Jack, qui passait dans le couloir, entendit Daniel et Sam parler et était sur le point d'entrer dans le labo quand il surprit Daniel dire,

« J'espère que vous et Mitch vous vous amuserez lors de votre sortie, Sam. »

« Merci. Nous verrons comment ça se passe. »

ooo

Jack s'arrêta et eut soudain l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il les avait surpris, aussi il fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau.

Jack monta les marches, passa rapidement devant Walter, entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte.

Walter se figea. Il resta assis là une minute, puis se leva de son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers la porte et frappa doucement.

« Quoi ? » hurla Jack.

Walter ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Général ? »

« Non, Walter. »

« Bien, mon Général, » dit Walter en refermant la porte et il retourna à son bureau.

Jack resta assis dans son bureau à fixer le mur.

ooo

Samedi après-midi vint et Sam était là à contempler trois robes différentes qu'elle avait étendues sur le lit, essayant de décider laquelle porter.

_« Je crois que j'aurais dû acheter quelque chose de neuf, »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait le trac. Pas à cause du rendez-vous avec Mitch, mais parce qu'elle souhaitait que ce fût avec Jack qu'elle allait au concert. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. _« C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, »_ se dit-elle, mais il était à présent trop tard pour annuler le rendez-vous.

A exactement six heures, la sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit la porte et Mitch se tenait là avec un bouquet de fleurs.

« Bonjour, entrez, » dit-elle en reculant pour le laisser passer.

« Elles sont pour vous, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Merci. Elles sont magnifiques. Laissez-moi les mettre dans l'eau, » dit-elle en allant dans la cuisine pour trouver un vase.

ooo

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Mitch.

« Comment a été votre semaine, Colonel ? »

« Bien et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Sam, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils parlèrent de ce qui se passait à la base et de sa nouvelle affectation.

Le concert fut merveilleux et Sam apprécia de parler avec Mitch pendant le dîner. Ils retournèrent chez elle et Mitch la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte et il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le repoussa.

« Pardon, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Ceci est notre premier rendez-vous, Mitch. Je ne veux pas que nous précipitions les choses et il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir sur moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'étais fiancée il y peu de temps mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est juste que je ne suis pas prête à avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous comprenez ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis content que vous m'en ayez parlé. Nous irons lentement. C'est-à-dire, si vous voulez me revoir. »

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir. »

« Bien sûr. Je vous appellerai plus tard. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. Bonne nuit, Sam. »

« Bonne nuit, Mitch. »

Sam entra dans la maison et alla dans sa chambre, ôta ses vêtements et s'étendit sur le lit. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Des larmes de regret de s'être fiancée avec Pete quand elle se savait amoureuse de Jack. Des larmes de solitude. Elle voulait partager sa vie avec Jack. Des larmes de rêves non réalisés. Elle voulait avoir des enfants avant d'être trop vieille pour jouir d'eux. Des larmes de la peur de l'avenir. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Mitch et savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le blesser comme elle avait blessé Pete. Des larmes pour Jack. Le seul homme qu'elle avait véritablement aimé et il semblait qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. « J'aurais dû être nonne, » dit Sam tout haut en fixant le plafond.

ooo

Jack était assis sur son canapé avec un verre de scotch et fixait un DVD des Simpsons. Même Homer et Bart n'arrivaient pas à le faire sourire.

Il essayait de ne pas penser au rendez-vous de Sam avec Kirkland cette nuit-là. Il finit le verre et éteignit la télé, se leva et se rendit compte qu'il avait trop bu. Il trébucha jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'y étendit. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour que Sam soit ici avec lui dans son lit, de pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour et se réveiller au matin pour voir ses yeux bleus endormis. Prendre le petit déjeuner au lit et passer la journée ensemble.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir.

ooo

C'était lundi matin et Jack était à la base de bonne heure. Trois équipes devaient partir ce matin et il voulait être là pour les voir traverser la Porte. Il savait que se tenir occupé aiderait son esprit à ne pas penser à Sam. Bien que cela le tuait, il devait agir comme s'il n'était pas au courant de son rendez-vous avec Kirkland.

Il se tenait dans la salle de contrôle lorsque le technicien composa l'adresse de la première destination. Walter entra et lui tendit des papiers. Il regarda l'équipe partir et après que l'horizon des événements fût refermé, il signa les papiers et les tendit à nouveau à Walter. Il vit le second groupe entrer dans la salle d'embarquement comme le technicien composait l'adresse suivante. Daniel qui partait sur une fouille avec cette équipe se retourna et leva les yeux vers Jack.

« Essayez de ne pas vous perdre, Daniel, » dit Jack dans le micro et les personnes dans la salle de contrôle rirent. Daniel eut un grand sourire, fit un salut négligé à Jack, et monta la rampe et traversa la Porte.

Jack s'assit dans un fauteuil près du technicien de la Porte et se contenta d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. La plupart du temps l'endroit fonctionnait comme une machine bien huilée. Tous prenaient leur travail au sérieux et ils le faisaient bien. Bien qu'il s'inquiétât pour ses équipes lorsqu'elles étaient off world, il était très fier des hommes et des femmes avec qui il travaillait. Quand il pensait au nombre de personnes qui travaillaient au SGC, c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de fuite sur le secret le mieux gardé du monde.

Juste à ce moment-là, la troisième équipe entra dans la salle d'embarquement. Puisque SG1 n'était pas de service pour quelques jours, le Colonel Mathison avait demandé à ce que Teal'c se joigne à son équipe pour leur mission. Le Colonel avait été impressionné par Teal'c et sentait que l'équipe pouvait beaucoup apprendre de lui. Jack était d'accord avec lui, aussi il l'avait laissé se joindre à eux pour leur première traversée de la Porte. Teal'c leva les yeux vers la salle de contrôle et vit Jack.

« Veillez sur eux, Teal'c, » dit Jack comme le dernier chevron se verrouillait. Teal'c sourit puis inclina la tête. Le Colonel Mathison ouvrit la voie et Teal'c fut le dernier sur la rampe.

Jack retourna à son bureau. Là, au sommet de la pile de dossiers, il y avait un mémo pour lequel Walter avait besoin de son aval. C'était un mémo à propos du pique-nique estival annuel. Deux ans avant que le Général Hammond ne parte, il avait pensé que ce serait bon pour le moral si tout le personnel du SGC et leurs familles se réunissaient en dehors du travail. Cela s'était très bien passé et tout le monde avait paru s'y amuser. Ca devait avoir lieu à Cheyenne Parc. L'année dernière, il y avait eu un match de baseball et de volley-ball, du tennis, de la natation, des jeux et des promenades pour les enfants et beaucoup de nourriture commandée à un traiteur du coin. Lors du dernier pique-nique, le Général Hammond était toujours à la tête de la base. Jack et Sam s'étaient retrouvés dans des équipes opposées pour le match de volley-ball. Jack sourit en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé.

_« Je parie la victoire de mon équipe, mon Colonel, » dit Sam avec un sourire malicieux en le regardant de l'autre côté du filet avant que le match ne commence._

_« Combien voulez-vous parier, Carter ? »_

_« Que diriez-vous de vingt dollars ? »_

_« D'accord, mais ne soyez pas mauvaise perdante quand mon équipe gagnera, » dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire._

_« Eh bien, nous verrons qui est mauvais perdant, » dit-elle lorsque le match commença._

_Il eut des difficultés à se concentrer sur le match en ayant Sam juste en face de lui. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc sans manche, rentré dans un short bleu marine qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Il avait toujours aimé regarder les jambes de Sam mais il en avait rarement eu l'occasion puisqu'elle portait la plupart du temps un treillis. Il remarqua la façon dont le soleil jouait sur ses cheveux blonds, et son rire facile quand elle était vraiment détendue et s'amusait. Il aurait pu s'arrêter de jouer et aurait été content de simplement la regarder. Mais le match continua et le score était serré. La balle vint vers lui et il la smasha par-dessus le filet mais Sam riposta avant que la balle ne touche le sol, la frappant de la paume de la main vers l'un des hommes de son équipe et ce dernier la smasha par-dessus le filet. Jack et quelqu'un d'autre de son équipe bondirent pour empêcher la balle de frapper le sol mais ce fut une seconde trop tard et le match était fini. Il resta étendu sur le dos, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sam vint à lui et le fixa._

_« Très bien, mon Colonel, payez ! » dit-elle en lui souriant et elle tendit sa main en remuant les doigts._

_« Oh, Carter, étions-nous vraiment sérieux sur ce pari ? » demanda-t-il en étrécissant les yeux._

_« Oui, mon Colonel. Maintenant qui est le mauvais perdant ? » demanda Sam avec un grand sourire._

_« Oh, très bien. Mais je vous paierai quand nous retournerons au parking. Mon portefeuille est dans mon 4x4. »_

_« Très bien, mon Colonel, mais n'essayez pas de vous défiler, » dit-elle en s'éloignant, elle se retourna et lui sourit._

_Il se releva sur les coudes et la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans la foule._

_Le pique-nique arrivait à sa fin et les gens se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures. Jack vit Sam marcher derrière lui, en train de parler à l'une des infirmières. Il attendit qu'elle le rattrape._

_« Venez, » dit-il et Sam le suivit jusqu'à son 4x4. Il le déverrouilla, prit son portefeuille et lui tendit les vingt dollars._

_« Merci, monsieur, » dit Sam avec un grand sourire en prenant l'argent._

_« A l'année prochaine, Carter, à l'année prochaine, » dit Jack en agitant son doigt sous son nez, puis lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire._

_Elle lui fit un de ses sourires éblouissants, s'éloigna de quelques pas, se retourna soudain et revint vers lui et murmura, « Je jouerai avec vous quand vous voudrez, Jack. »_

_Il se tint là bouche bée, absolument stupéfait ! Sam se retourna et s'éloigna, elle regarda en arrière, fit un grand sourire alors que ses joues se commençaient à rosir. Sam flirtait rarement avec lui ouvertement._

Jack s'arracha au souvenir et se rappela que le pique-nique avait eu lieu juste avant que Sam ne commence à sortir avec Pete.

Il signa et donna le mémo à Walter. « Sortez d'ici immédiatement. Envoyez ça par e-mail à tout le monde et affichez-le dans le mess et sur tous les panneaux d'affichage pour que tout le monde soit au courant. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Une heure plus tard, Jack venait de terminer la réunion avec une de ses équipes et il s'assit pour vérifier ses e-mails. Il remarqua un message de Sam et l'ouvrit.

« Voulez-vous doubler le pari, monsieur, pour le gagnant du match de volley-ball de cette année ? »

« Et comment ! » tapa-t-il, et un sourire vint à son visage comme il répondait à son message.

ooo

Sam ouvrit l'e-mail dès qu'il s'afficha et elle sourit.

Elle savait qu'elle évitait Jack et savait qu'elle tomberait sur lui à un moment ou un autre, mais sa sortie avec Mitch était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais elle avait l'impression de tromper Jack et ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait si Mitch appelait pour un autre rendez-vous.

ooo

Quelques jours étaient passés et Jack et Sam s'étaient vus et avaient été tous deux cordiaux. Jack se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment taquiné ou rit avec Sam était quand ils étaient au chalet et que les plaisanteries faciles avec elle lui manquaient.

SG1 s'était rendu sur une nouvelle planète et avait été parti pendant deux jours. Le peuple avait été amical mais c'était une société assez primitive, aussi il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à obtenir, ou à commercer, pour le SGC. Rien d'important ne s'était passé, mais il avait fait froid et avait plu durant tout le retour vers la Porte. Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient fatigués et gelés jusqu'à la moelle quand ils étaient revenus sur Terre. L'équipe débriefait avec Jack, et Sam attendait avec impatience la fin pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle et dormir. Elle luttait contre un mal de tête et un rhume pour lequel le Dr. Brightman lui avait donné des médicaments.

Sam était assise sur le fauteuil à droite de Jack et elle se mit à masser ses tempes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jack.

« Mal de tête, mon Général, et je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume pendant que nous étions sur la planète. Je l'ai déjà signalé au Dr. Brightman. Elle m'a donné quelque chose à prendre. »

« Eh bien, si personne n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, vous pouvez y aller. Allez-vous reposer, Carter. »

« Je vais le faire, monsieur. »

Elle arriva chez elle, vérifia ses messages téléphoniques, son courrier, ses e-mails, arrosa ses plantes, prit deux cachets et alla au lit.

ooo

Le matin suivant, Jack lavait son 4x4 et pensait à Sam. Il avait raccourci le débriefing quand Sam lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa sortie avec Kirkland et pensait qu'il passerait peut-être la voir aujourd'hui pour voir comment elle allait, juste une de ces visites de la part d'un ami qui se fait du souci, et qui venait voir si elle allait mieux. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaya de se dire à lui-même. Il voulait vraiment parler avec elle de leur relation, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage. Il aurait juste à improviser.

ooo

Sam se sentit un peu mieux en se réveillant. Elle était debout en train de boire une tasse de café, à regarder l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la cuisine et remarqua que ses fleurs dans le jardin étaient fanées. Elle décida d'aller à la jardinerie et d'acheter de nouvelles fleurs pour les remplacer.

Elle revint de la jardinerie, transporta les fleurs jusqu'au parterre et les posa par terre. Elle entra par la porte de derrière pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Sam ouvrit la porte et Mitch se tenait là.

« Oh, salut, » dit Sam. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente de le voir ou pas.

« Salut. J'ai essayé de vous appeler jeudi à la base, mais vous n'étiez pas là. »

« J'étais off world. »

« Personne ne voulait me donner d'informations vous concernant aussi j'ai pensé que c'était probablement là où vous étiez. »

« Entrez. »

« Est-ce que je vous dérange, vous étiez occupée ? »

« Je venais d'acheter de nouvelles fleurs que j'allais planter. »

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Non, merci. J'aime jardiner quand j'ai du temps, ce qui est rare, et mes autres fleurs étaient fanées, aussi je voulais vraiment les remplacer. »

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais passer et voir si vous vouliez faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est plutôt inattendu. Si vous êtes occupée, je vais partir. »

« Eh bien, laissez-moi plantez ces fleurs et nous verrons. »

Mitch la suivit à l'extérieur. Il tendit à Sam les fleurs pendant qu'elle les plantait.

« Alors, vous ne devez pas être chez vous souvent, » dit Mitch en lui tendant la dernière.

« Pas autant que j'aimerais. Nos missions off world peuvent durer un jour ou quelques semaines. Parfois, nous rencontrons des problèmes et devons trouver un moyen de rentrer par nous-mêmes. »

« J'ai lu quelques rapports de mission. C'est incroyable les choses que les équipes SG rencontrent. »

« Vous n'en avez pas idée, » dit Sam avec un petit rire.

Bientôt la dernière des fleurs fut plantée dans la terre et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour que Sam puisse se laver les mains.

« Qu'aviez-vous en tête ? » demanda-t-elle en se séchant les mains.

« J'ai remarqué un parc à environ un kilomètre d'ici. Nous pourrions simplement faire une promenade si vous voulez et discuter. Peut-être déjeuner. »

« Ca me semble une bonne idée. Laissez-moi me changer. »

Peu après, ils étaient dans le parc et ils prirent un des chemins de randonnées. Ils s'assirent finalement et parlèrent pendant un moment. Il commençait à s'assombrir et apparemment il allait pleuvoir, aussi ils partirent et trouvèrent un restaurant pour déjeuner.

Comme ils finissaient de manger, la tête de Sam se mit à nouveau à faire mal.

« Je crois que je devrais retourner chez moi et prendre les médicaments que le médecin du SGC m'a donné, » expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord. »

« J'ai passé un bon moment, » dit Sam comme Mitch la ramenait jusque devant sa maison.

« Moi aussi. Je vous appellerai plus tard pour voir si vous allez mieux. »

« Au revoir, » dit Sam en sortant de la voiture.

Mitch s'éloigna et Sam entra dans la maison et prit d'autres médicaments. Elle pensait que peut-être une douche chaude lui ferait se sentir mieux, aussi elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête.

Elle sortit de la douche et remarqua que sa tête ne semblait plus aussi douloureuse. Elle se changea, mit des vêtements confortables, prit son portable et s'assit sur le lit, pensant à Mitch. C'était un type agréable, intelligent et drôle. Pas vraiment le genre de types par qui elle était attirée, mais peut-être que ça ne devrait pas être important. _« Il n'est certainement pas aussi beau que Jack »_ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle posa le portable sur le côté, s'étendit sur le lit et tira la couverture sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de bloquer toute pensée concernant Jack. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

Sam se réveilla au son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle remarqua qu'il commençait à faire noir dehors et elle frotta ses yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Jack avec une boîte de pizza.

« Bonjour, mon Général, » dit-elle et son cœur rata quelques battements. Il était si sexy se tenant là dans un pantalon gris et un t-shirt noir.

« Carter. Je voulais juste voir si vous vous sentiez mieux. J'ai appelé plus tôt, mais vous deviez être dehors. J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un peu de nourriture. »

« Oui, monsieur, j'étais sortie. » Mais elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle était sortie avec Mitch. « Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Jack entra, alla dans la cuisine et posa la pizza sur le plan de travail.

« Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Je vais bien. Je me suis étendue pendant un moment. Mon mal de tête est presque parti et je respire mieux. »

« Bien. Bon, dois-je manger ça tout seul ou voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis plutôt affamée, » dit Sam en sortant deux assiettes et deux verres du placard. « J'ai du thé glacé, est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent. Jack jetait des coups d'œil à Sam quand elle ne regardait pas. Même si elle venait de se réveiller, il trouvait qu'elle était adorable. Ses cheveux avaient cette allure désordonnée qu'il aimait tant. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était incroyablement belle sans ça.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui, mon Général ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. J'ai lavé mon 4x4, j'ai eu un appel de Reynolds de la base. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. SG-9 est parti off world hier et ils sont entrés en communication avec Reynolds. Ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de rester quelques jours de plus, aussi il devait en parler avec moi. Je lui ai dit de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient rester. »

Sam trouva que Jack paraissait un peu nerveux, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, mais remarquez, c'était peut-être son imagination.

Juste à cet instant, le téléphone sonna. Sam se leva pour répondre.

« Allô. »

« Coucou, Sam, c'est Mitch. »

Jack vit l'expression de Sam changer et elle lui tourna le dos et devint très raide.

« Oh, salut. »

« Je voulais savoir si vous vous sentiez mieux. »

« Euh, oui, oui, je me sens mieux. »

« Super. Je ne vous ai pas réveillée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, non. »

« Très bien, je vous appellerai dans quelques jours, si c'est d'accord avec vous. »

« Bien sûr, oui, c'est d'accord, » bafouilla Sam. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Jack sur elle.

« Bien, à plus tard. »

« Au revoir. »

Sam revint lentement à table et s'y assit mais ne regarda pas Jack.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, oui, tout va bien, » dit Sam en lui faisant un sourire nerveux.

Jack sut à cet instant que c'était Kirkland au téléphone. Il était venu chez elle avec l'intention de lui parler DU sujet dont ils ne parlaient jamais, mais maintenant, il ne pensait pas le faire. Il pouvait sentir une autre partie de son cœur se briser.

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Jack se lève.

« Eh bien, je devrais y aller et vous laisser vous reposer, » dit-il en mettant son assiette, son verre et ses couverts dans l'évier.

« C'était prévenant de votre part de passer me voir, mon Général, » dit-elle en se levant et le suivant à la porte.

« A lundi, Carter, » dit-il sans se retourner pour la regarder.

« A lundi, mon Général, » dit Sam en le regardant monter dans son 4x4 et elle referma la porte. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Mitch appelle ? » gémit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

ooo

Jack retourna chez lui. Il entra dans la cuisine, se saisit d'une bière, l'ouvrit et en but la moitié. Il sortit sur la terrasse et s'assit. Il finit le reste de la bière et resta assis là en ne regardant rien de particulier pendant quelques minutes. _« Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé, Jack, »_ se dit-il à lui-même. Il baissa les yeux sur la main qui tenait la bouteille et se rendit compte qu'il l'agrippait assez fort pour presque la briser. Il se leva soudain et la jeta aussi fort qu'il put dans le jardin. Ses mains s'accrochant au bord de la rambarde, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses bras et essayait de respirer profondément, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Oh, Sam, pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être si compliquées pour nous, » dit-il tout haut.

ooo

Walter entra dans le bureau de Jack lundi matin.

« Tout est prêt pour le pique-nique de samedi prochain, mon Général »

« Avons-nous reçu beaucoup de réponses ? »

« Oui, mon Général. »

« Bien. »

« On devrait beaucoup s'amuser, mon Général, si on se réfère à l'année dernière. »

« Oui, » répondit Jack. Jack se rappela le pari entre lui et Sam sur le match de volley-ball.

Puis une idée lui vint et il prit le téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit une réponse.

« Hammond. »

« Salut, George, c'est Jack. »

« Jack, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, et vous ? »

« Très bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Notre pique-nique annuel a lieu ce samedi et je voulais vous inviter, si vous n'avez pas déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je suis sûr que tout le monde aimerait vous voir. »

« Ca me semble une super idée. Je dois rendre visite à ma fille, donc oui, je serai là. »

« Bien. Amenez-la, ainsi que Tessa et Kayla. Elles avaient semblé apprécier l'année dernière. »

« D'accord, je ferai ça. »

« Super, ça commence à midi à Cheyenne Park, et je suis impatient de vous voir. »

« Je serai là, Jack, et merci de m'inviter. »

« C'est un plaisir, George. Au revoir. »

ooo

Sam était assise à son labo en train d'étudier un artéfact qu'une des équipes avait ramené quand son téléphone sonna.

« Colonel Carter. »

« Coucou, Sam, c'est Mitch. »

« Oh, salut, » dit Sam en replaçant doucement l'artéfact sur la table.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. »

« J'ai pensé à vous joindre au cas où vous auriez à partir. Je me disais que si vous n'étiez pas occupée samedi vous aimeriez peut-être aller voir un film ou quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, il se trouve que je suis occupée. Le SGC a son pique-nique annuel. Ca commence autour de midi et ça dure habituellement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire noir. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Sam avait une idée, mais ne savait pas si elle devait dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais remarquez, quand elle pensait à Jack, quelle importance ?

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ? » demanda Sam d'une voix hésitante. « C'est au pavillon principal à Cheyenne Park. Ce sera très sympa et il y aura beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« Eh bien, d'accord, merci de m'inviter. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander s'il pouvait venir la prendre et l'accompagner en tant que son cavalier, Sam dit, « très bien. Je vous verrais là-bas. »

« D'accord. Dois-je apporter quelque chose ? »

« Oh, non. Tout est fourni. »

« Eh bien, je vais vous laisser retourner à votre travail. »

« A samedi. »

« D'accord. Au revoir. »

Sam raccrocha et resta assise à fixer l'espace. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle aimait bien Mitch, d'accord, mais elle espérait qu'il ne la collerait pas toute la journée pour que tout le monde croie qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel entra.

« Salut, Sam. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous allez au pique-nique de samedi ? »

« Oui. Le Général et moi avons un pari sur qui gagnera le match de volley-ball cette année. »

« J'ai entendu parler de celui de l'année dernière. Combien avez-vous parié cette fois ? »

« Quarante dollars. Nous l'avons doublé, » dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

« Il faudra que je fasse en sorte d'être là quand ça commencera. »

« Pourquoi ne jouez-vous pas ? C'est très sympa. »

« Peut-être que je jouerai. J'ai raté celui de l'année dernière, je jouais au tennis avec un autre groupe. Alors, comment va Mitch ? »

« Il va bien. » Sam lui parla du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Puis elle lui parla de Jack passant chez elle avec la pizza.

« Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas montré quand Mitch était là. »

« Oui, ne m'en parlez pas. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré ça. J'ai eu un coup de fil de Mitch juste avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Et ? »

« Il voulait que nous fassions quelque chose samedi. Je lui ai parlé du pique-nique, et j'ai fini par l'inviter. »

« Et il va venir ? »

« Oui. »

« En tant que votre petit ami ? »

« Non. Avant qu'il ne puisse le demander, je lui ai dit que je le verrais là-bas. Ca ne me dérange pas qu'il vienne, Daniel, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me suive partout, faisant croire à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Surtout faire croire à une 'certaine personne' que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Je suppose que c'est ce que je veux dire, » dit Sam en baissant la tête et fixant le sol.

« Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que Jack voie Mitch là-bas, ça le poussera à agir. »

« J'en doute, Daniel. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux renoncé à l'autre, » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Oh, ne le mettez pas déjà sur la touche, Sam, » dit-il et il mit son bras autour de son épaule et serra légèrement.

ooo

Le jour du pique-nique avait commencé avec la pluie, mais vers le milieu de la matinée, le soleil s'était levé.

Jack était en chemin et décida d'appeler la base. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient portées volontaires pour rester à la base pendant que tous les autres iraient au pique-nique. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un de service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au cas où il y aurait une urgence. Il appela pour voir si quelque chose d'inhabituel était arrivé et on lui dit que tout était tranquille.

Jack entra dans le parking alors que beaucoup de personnel du SGC et leurs familles arrivaient. Il sortait juste de son 4x4 quand Teal'c se gara à côté de lui. Ils restèrent là à parler quand ils entendirent quelqu'un klaxonner. Ils se retournèrent pour voir qui c'était lorsque le Général Hammond gara sa voiture de l'autre côté du 4x4 de Jack.

Tessa et Kayla sortirent de la voiture et coururent vers Jack et il donna à chaque petite fille une étreinte.

« Vraiment heureux que ayez pu venir, George, » dit Jack alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

« Merci de m'avoir invité. »

« Où est votre fille, » demanda Jack.

« Elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu mais les petites voulaient venir au pique-nique. »

Teal'c partit en avant avec Tessa et Kayla.

George et Jack discutaient encore lorsqu'une voiture arriva. Mitch en sortit et s'avança vers Jack et George. Jack fut surpris de le voir.

« Bonjour, Général, » dit Mitch.

« Kirkland, je ne savais pas que vous veniez. »

« Sam m'a invité. »

« Oh, » fut la seule chose à laquelle Jack put penser à dire et il se tint là à le fixer pendant quelques secondes.

« Jack, est-ce que vous allez nous présenter ? » demanda George.

« Oh, bien sûr, mon Général. Agent Mitchell Kirkland, voici le Lieutenant Général George Hammond. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Général. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur vous. »

« Kirkland remplace Kerry. Elle a été transférée à San Francisco, » expliqua Jack.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » dit George alors que les deux hommes se serraient la main.

A cet instant, Sam arriva, sortit de sa voiture et s'avança vers les hommes.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

« Coucou, Sam, » dit Mitch.

« Mon Général, c'est si bon de vous voir, » dit Sam en étreignant George et lui faisant un énorme sourire.

« C'est bon de vous voir aussi, Sam. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, » dit-elle.

« Jack m'a invité. Ne devrions-nous pas avancer ? » demanda-t-il en donnant son bras à Sam et elle le prit.

Jack et Mitch suivirent en silence derrière eux quand ils entendirent Daniel.

« Hé les gars, attendez-moi. »

ooo

Jack organisa un match de baseball. Sam s'associa à un de ses assistants de labo contre Chloe et Felger dans un match de tennis. Mitch s'assit et regarda Sam jouer avec ses collègues. Felger tomba et se fit mal au genou et dut abandonner le match, aussi Daniel prit sa place. Daniel et Chloe gagnèrent le match.

Ils allèrent chercher quelque chose à manger et Mitch s'assit à côté de Sam. Il était resté collé à elle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et cela commençait un peu à l'irriter. Elle l'avait présenté à plusieurs personnes et quelques unes l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux dans diverses activités, mais il avait décliné.

Jack et le Major Kathy Howard descendirent par la colline après le match de baseball et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le déjeuner était servi.

Sam les regarda du coin de l'œil. Le Major Howard était membre de SG-7. Elle était jolie, sûre d'elle, intelligente et tout le monde l'appréciait. Sam l'avait surprise en train de faire remarquer à quelqu'un dans les vestiaires, il n'y a pas longtemps, qu'elle pensait que Jack était le plus bel homme de la base, et que si elle n'était pas dans l'armée, elle lui ferait sûrement savoir qu'elle était intéressée. Sam avait ressenti un pincement de jalousie en refermant la porte de son casier et y avait posé la tête pendant un instant avant de se détourner et de partir.

Sam regarda Jack et le Major Howard prendre leur repas et s'asseoir à une table proche. Elle reporta son regard sur son assiette, perdant soudain son appétit. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux et vit Jack en train de la regarder. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit le sourire, mais il retourna son attention au Major Howard.

« Sam… Sam, » disait Mitch.

« Oh, pardon. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous sembliez être à milles lieues, » dit Mitch.

« Désolée, » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Elle y entra, dit bonjour aux deux autres femmes du SGC, puis se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et prit quelques profondes respirations. Elle sortit et revint s'asseoir à côté de Mitch, mais tourna le dos à l'endroit où Jack et le Major Howard étaient assis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle et leva les yeux pour découvrir Jack.

« Prête pour la revanche, Carter ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, mon Général, » sourit-elle en se levant.

Mitch se joignit à l'équipe de Sam pour le match de volley-ball et Daniel à celle de Jack.

Le mot s'était répandu dans la base à propos de la revanche du match entre Jack et Sam, il y avait donc beaucoup de spectateurs.

Le Général Hammond était assis sur une chaise longue, Kayla sur les genoux.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas, Grand-père ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me déplacer aussi vite qu'auparavant. Je finirais probablement par me blesser, » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Je prendrais soin de toi, » dit-elle en donnant à son Grand-père une étreinte.

« Je sais, ma chérie. Je sais, » dit-il en lui retournant son étreinte.

Les deux équipes étaient assez équilibrées et les joueurs s'impliquaient vraiment dans le match. Un coéquipier de Sam smasha la balle vers l'équipe de Jack. Jack et Daniel se précipitèrent au même moment pour la frapper et se heurtèrent : le pied de Jack venant se poser sur les orteils de Daniel. Il se mit à sautiller sur un pied puis s'assit sur le sol.

Le match s'interrompit lorsque tout le monde se figea pour regarder.

« Jack, je crois que vous avez cassé mon orteil ! » dit-il en retirant sa chaussure.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, ne faites pas le bébé ! » s'écria Jack.

« Vous voyez, » dit Daniel en levant son pied.

Il y eut quelques reniflements à travers la foule et Sam regarda vers Teal'c qui était en train d'observer de la touche. Elle et Teal'c échangèrent un regard comme pour dire 'et les voilà repartis !'

Le Dr. Brigthman vint s'agenouiller à côté de Daniel.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le remuer, » demanda-t-elle.

« A peine. Ca fait mal. »

« Allons à la base faire une radio. »

Teal'c vint aider Daniel à se relever.

« Je vais vous conduire, Daniel Jackson. »

« Merci, Teal'c, » dit Daniel comme le Jaffa mettait un bras autour de sa taille et l'aidait à marcher.

« Désolé, Daniel, » dit Jack.

« Ouais, » marmonna Daniel en boitillant hors du terrain entre Teal'c et le Dr. Brightman.

Le match reprit et tout comme l'année passée, le score fut serré. Quiconque ferait le prochain point gagnerait le match. Le Capitaine Benton était dans l'équipe de Sam et elle smasha la balle par-dessus le filet, le Major Davis la renvoya, le Sergent Siler sauta et la smasha et la balle frappa le sol. L'équipe de Sam avait encore gagné.

Jack se tint les mains sur les hanches pendant que l'équipe de Sam commençait à se taper le dos et à se féliciter les uns des autres.

Sam leva les yeux pour trouver Jack en train de la regarder. Elle pouvait dire qu'il faisait semblant d'être fâché, mais elle vit ses yeux pétiller. Elle vint vers lui et il se mit à sourire et elle le lui retourna.

« Bon match, Carter. Félicitations – encore. »

« Merci, mon Général. »

« Je vous donnerai vos quarante dollars plus tard, » dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches.

Sam pensa qu'il ressemblait à un adorable petit garçon.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas à me payer. C'était pour le plaisir. »

« Non, un pari est un pari, » dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

ooo

Le Général Hammond les regardait et il remarqua Mitch en train de les regarder aussi.

Sam et Jack poursuivirent leur discussion. Jack dit quelque chose et ils éclatèrent de rire, puis lentement se dirigèrent vers là où le Général était assis.

« Je vous verrai plus tard, » dit Sam lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Mitch l'attendait.

Jack s'assit à côté de George sur une chaise longue.

« Encore battu, » dit George avec un petit rire.

« Vous penseriez que j'apprendrais, » dit Jack en riant, « de ne jamais parier contre Carter. »

« Oui, je crois qu'elle tient cette partie de sa personnalité de Jacob. Il avait aussi l'esprit de compétition. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que Sam sort avec cet Agent Kirkland ? » demanda George. Il vit Jack grimacer lorsqu'il posa la question.

« Oui, » dit Jack à voix basse en baissant les yeux sur le sol et en frappa un caillou avec sa chaussure.

« Vous savez, Jack, j'ai toujours pensé que vous et Sam seriez ensemble après qu'elle ait annulé ses fiançailles. »

Jack parut un peu surpris qu'il ait dit cela. « Eh bien, certaines choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on souhaiterait qu'elles se passent. »

« Vous savez, c'était le souhait de Jacob que vous soyez ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Jack avec une expression surprise sur le visage.

« Oui. Je suis sûr que vous savez combien il vous aimait et vous respectait. »

« Euh non. Parfois je pensais qu'il ne faisait que me tolérer. »

« Vous êtes un homme bien, Jack. Jacob a vu cela et il savait aussi combien Sam tenait à vous. »

« Mis à part le règlement qui nous gardait séparés, Sam a toujours semblé avoir pleins de types s'intéresser à elle. »

« Elle est belle. Vous devriez peut-être lui faire savoir que vous êtes intéressé. Je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose arrive entre vous deux depuis l'incident zatarc et, pour dire la vérité, je suis surpris que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé. »

« Nous avons toujours mis nos carrières en premier. Je crois que nous avons toujours eu le sentiment que le combat contre les méchants était plus important que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire, mais je crois que vous devriez être ensemble. Vous deux méritez un peu de bonheur après tout ce que vous avez fait pour cette planète. »

Jack ne répondit pas.

« Comment va le boulot, Jack ? Vous aimez être à la tête ? »

Jack se passa la main sur le visage.

« Parfois. Il y a des fois où je ne crois pas être taillé pour ça. Je déteste la paperasse, ainsi qu'envoyer des gens bien à travers la Porte sachant qu'ils pourraient ne pas revenir. C'est dur à gérer en certaines occasions. Vous étiez bien mieux taillé pour ça que je ne le suis. Parfois, je pense que j'aurais dû prendre ma retraite. Cela aurait sans doute facilité les choses pour que Sam et moi soyons ensemble. »

« Vous faites du bon boulot, mais il n'y rien de mieux que la famille et d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui rentrer à la maison. »

« Je crois que oui. » Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu ce sentiment.

« Jack, je vais vous confier un petit secret, » dit George en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je songe sérieusement à prendre ma retraite et je veux que vous preniez mon poste. »

« Quoi ? » dit Jack, ses yeux s'élargissant, et il se tourna pour regarder George.

« Oui. Ma fille et mes petites-filles me manquent vraiment depuis que je suis à Washington et je m'étais promis que je ne resterais pas à ce poste très longtemps. Je veux passer du temps avec mes petites-filles avant qu'elles deviennent adultes et entrent dans le monde. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Vous savez que mes talents en matière de diplomatie laissent beaucoup à désirer et je n'aime pas avoir affaire avec le Pentagone et les politiciens. »

« Vous serez bien à ce poste. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse la Porte des étoiles. Vous avez l'expérience et il y en a très peu, comme nous, qui connaissent vraiment les dangers auxquels cette planète pourrait avoir à faire face et je suis sûr que le Président sautera sur l'occasion de vous avoir. »

George sourit simplement lorsque Jack le regarda fixement comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Et autre chose, Jack. Vous ne seriez plus le supérieur direct de Sam. »

Jack resta assis là pendant un moment et puis il se mit à sourire. « George, sacré filou. Vous avez tout planifié, n'est-ce pas ? »

George rit doucement. « Eh bien, disons simplement que ça cogitait dans ma tête depuis un certain temps. »

Puis les incertitudes que Jack ressentait revinrent et il baissa les yeux sur le sol.

« Je crois que Sam a renoncé à un 'nous'. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Parlez-lui. Donnez-vous une chance. »

Le pique-nique se terminait et les gens commençaient à partir.

Jack et George se dirigèrent vers le parking et plusieurs personnes vinrent saluer Hammond avant son départ.

Jack dit au revoir à George et alla à son 4x4. Il remarqua Sam et Mitch assis sur un banc de l'autre côté du parking.

ooo

Sam le vit et lui fit signe. « Au revoir, mon Général. »

« Au revoir, Carter, » dit Jack en grimpant dans son 4x4 et il s'éloigna.

Mitch observa Sam regarder Jack jusqu'à ce que son 4x4 passe un tournant et soit hors de vue.

« Vous savez, vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez amoureuse du Général. »

Sam tourna vivement la tête et regarda Mitch comme il se tournait pour lui faire face.

« Oui, vous auriez dû me le dire, » dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Mitch… Je, » bégaya Sam.

Mitch leva la main pour l'arrêter puis se mit à rire. « Faites-moi confiance pour tomber amoureux d'une femme qui est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je… euh, » bafouilla Sam.

« Ne le niez pas, Sam. Je vous ai regardés tous les deux, aujourd'hui. Vous ne cessiez de lui jeter des coups d'œil quand nous étions assis à la table de pique-nique. Après le match de volley, quand vous discutiez avec lui, vous étiez tous deux inconscients de tous ceux autour de vous. Rien qu'à votre façon de le regarder, c'était évident. »

« Je suis désolée, Mitch, » dit-elle en fixant sa chaussure et en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Moi aussi. Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup, Sam, mais je ne veux être le pis-aller de personne. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Il y a quelque chose sur moi que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai été marié autrefois. Vous savez, durant tout le temps que j'ai connu mon ex-épouse, avant et après notre mariage, elle ne m'a jamais regardé de la façon dont vous regardiez le Général O'Neill. Je ne fais que supposer ici, mais il doit être la raison pour laquelle vous avez rompu avec votre fiancé. »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Bon, je crois que c'est là que je vous souhaite 'bonne chance', et dis 'soyons amis, etc., etc.' Mais il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas. »

« Et c'est ? »

« Je connais le règlement de l'Air Force, mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble ? »

« C'est compliqué, » dit Sam avec tristesse en agrippant le bord du banc.

« Oui, apparemment il y a plus dans cette relation que mes yeux ne voient. »

Mitch se leva. « Eh bien, nous aurons toujours à travailler ensemble de temps en temps, Sam, je vous verrai donc dans le coin. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sam regarda le véhicule s'éloigner.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque le Général Hammond vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tout le monde était content de vous voir aujourd'hui, mon Général. »

« C'était agréable de refaire connaissance avec tout le monde. »

« Je souhaiterais que vous puissiez rester plus longtemps. »

« Moi aussi, mais je dois être à Washington tôt lundi matin pour une réunion. »

« Ce fut un pique-nique agréable, » dit Sam.

« Oui, en effet. Je suis content que Jack m'ait invité. Et parlant de Jack, lui et moi avons eu une intéressante conversation après le match de volley-ball. »

« Oh ? Dois-je demander de quoi vous avez parlé ? »

George prit la main de Sam dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. « Jack est amoureux de vous, Sam. »

Sam le fixa simplement.

« Mais je crois que vous le saviez déjà. Je l'ai su il y a longtemps. Comme je lui ai dit, je pensais que vous deux seriez ensemble après l'annulation de vos fiançailles. Il croit que vous avez soit renoncé à lui soit que vous ne tenez tout simplement plus à lui, surtout maintenant que vous sortez avec Mitch. »

« Je tiens à lui, » dit Sam alors que les larmes venaient à ses yeux. « Plus qu'il ne croit et Mitch et moi ne sortons plus ensemble. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Il s'est rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour Jack. »

« Alors je vous conjure de faire quelque chose. » Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers sa voiture.

George se tourna pour lui faire face. « Sam, Jack est une des personnes que j'aime le plus. Vous êtes comme une fille pour moi. Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. Faites en sorte de résoudre ça. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit-elle alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

Kayla et Tessa vinrent en courant vers eux et Tessa regarda Sam.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Je vais bien. »

Le Général Hammond serra Sam dans ses bras, puis lui et les petites filles montèrent dans la voiture.

ooo

Sam conduisit jusqu'à chez elle dans un état d'hébétude. Elle entra dans la maison et s'assit sur le canapé et fixa une photo sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle avait été prise durant les premiers mois où ils travaillaient ensemble en tant qu'équipe. Ils étaient tous différents à présent : plus vieux et beaucoup plus conscients des atrocités de la galaxie. Jack avait alors des cheveux bruns et il était plus enclin à sourire que maintenant. Elle pouvait voir que mener SG-1 durant toutes ces années, les tortures et autres épreuves difficiles qu'il avait subies et la pression d'être maintenant à la tête du SGC, lui avait fait payé un lourd tribut. Mais ses cheveux gris le rendaient plus distingué, et pour elle il était encore plus beau maintenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Se rappelant ce que Mitch et le Général Hammond lui avaient dit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. C'était un soulagement que Mitch ait deviné son amour pour Jack, mais elle était vraiment surprise par ce que le Général Hammond lui avait dit. Non pas qu'ils en avaient besoin, mais il leur donnait sa bénédiction.

Son téléphone sonna et elle se leva pour répondre.

« Allô, » dit-elle d'une voix basse en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Sam ? »

« Salut, Daniel. »

« Est-ce que vous pleurez ? »

Sam renifla, saisit un mouchoir et s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

« Je vais bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Oh, ne me dites pas. Ca a un rapport avec Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam lui dit ce que le Général Hammond lui avait dit.

« Sam, c'est tellement évident, pour tout le monde, que vous vous aimez. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous, Daniel ? Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à parler de ça ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais le Général Hammond a raison. Vous devez résoudre cela. »

« Au fait, comment va votre orteil ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La radio a montré qu'il n'était pas cassé, juste une entorse. Ca guérira avec le temps. »

« Jack sera content d'apprendre ça, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre votre chaussure ? »

« Oui, ça fait un peu mal, mais ça ira. »

« Vous êtes toujours à la base ? »

« Non, je suis chez moi. Teal'c m'a ramené au parking pour récupérer ma voiture. J'étais juste curieux de savoir qui avait gagné le match. »

« Mon équipe a gagné, » dit Sam avec un sourire.

« Bravo ! Il faudra que je taquine Jack sur ça quand je le verrai, » dit Daniel en riant. « Eh bien, à lundi au boulot. »

« Au revoir, » dit Sam en poussant un gros soupir.

ooo

Dimanche soir, Daniel était assis par terre dans son appartement en train de passer en revue quelques vieux livres quand le téléphone sonna.

« Allô. »

« Daniel. »

« Salut, Jack. »

« Comment va l'orteil ? »

« Ca va, il n'est pas cassé, juste une entorse. »

« Désolé pour ça. »

« Bah, les accidents ça arrive. »

« J'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Pas de problème, c'est quoi ? »

« Je dois laisser mon 4x4 demain matin au garage où j'ai l'habitude de l'emmener et je me demandais si vous pouviez me récupérer là-bas et me déposer au boulot. »

« Bien sûr, à quelle heure ? »

« Que diriez-vous de 0800 ? »

« Je serai là. »

« Merci, Daniel. »

« On se voit là-bas. »

ooo

Le lendemain matin Daniel arriva au garage et vit Jack appuyé contre le bâtiment en train de l'attendre et il monta dans la voiture.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de Sam avait encore gagné, » dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, et n'insistez pas ! » dit Jack avec un petit sourire ironique.

ooo

La matinée passa rapidement pour Jack qui dut se charger d'encore plus de paperasses et se rendre deux fois dans la salle de contrôle pour voir deux de ses équipes traverser la Porte.

Dans l'après-midi, Jack reçut un appel du garage lui annonçant qu'ils avaient dû commander une pièce pour son 4x4 et ne serait donc pas disponible avant le lendemain. Il appela Daniel et lui demanda de le ramener chez lui.

Le temps était à la tempête quand ils sortirent de la Montagne et Daniel dut conduire lentement.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de Kirkland ? » demanda Daniel d'une voix hésitante.

« Je crois que c'est un type OK. »

« Il semble très intéressé par Sam, » dit Daniel en regardant subrepticement Jack.

« Pas mes affaires, Daniel, » dit Jack en fixant l'extérieur par la vitre alors que la pluie détrempait les rues.

« Eh bien, ça pourrait l'être si vous le vouliez, » dit Daniel d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils arrivèrent chez Jack et sortirent de la voiture. Daniel le suivit jusqu'aux marches alors que la pluie continuait de tomber. Jack déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent.

« Vous l'aimez, Jack ! » dit Daniel en élevant la voix. « Pour l'amour du ciel, oubliez votre stupide fierté pour une fois ! » Daniel avait les mains sur les hanches et fixait Jack. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez et il les remonta.

« Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas de la fierté après tout, » dit-il en baissant la voix. « Peut-être que l'insécurité est la raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas lui parler. »

Jack s'assit sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, puis passa les doigts dans les cheveux, sachant que Daniel avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

« Je ne la mérite pas, Daniel. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est à Sam d'en décider ? »

« Elle est jeune, belle, intelligente et elle peut avoir tellement mieux que moi. Et apparemment elle le pense aussi ou elle ne serait pas avec Kirkland. »

« Pourquoi ne vous donnez-vous pas un peu de crédit, Jack, et arrêtez d'être si dur avec vous-même ? Si vous donniez à Sam simplement un signe, rien qu'un petit, pour qu'elle voie ce qui est sous votre apparente indifférence, elle laisserait tomber Mitch en un clin d'œil. Ne voyez-vous pas sa façon de vous regarder, ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est blessée chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble ? Chaque fois qu'elle flirte avec vous, ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle vous aime ? »

« Non, je ne le vois pas ! » cria Jack en se levant brusquement et en allant se placer devant la fenêtre, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et fixant l'extérieur alors que la pluie diluvienne glissait sur la vitre.

Daniel s'assit sur le canapé.

_« Dieu, venez à mon aide, »_ murmura Daniel pour lui-même. « Je crois que si, mais vous avez trop peur pour cela. Que vous faut-il pour que vous voyiez ce qui est juste sous votre nez ? Teal'c et moi le voyons. Janet et moi parlions de vous deux assez souvent. C'était son souhait que vous deux soyez ensemble. Cassie voulait que vous soyez ensemble depuis le jour où vous lui avez acheté un chien quand elle est arrivée sur Terre. Jacob a encouragé Sam à résoudre le problème entre vous. Le Général Hammond sait que vous tenez l'un à l'autre. La plupart des gens à la base sont conscients de cela. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, Jack. Pour une fois dans votre vie, ouvrez-vous et lancez-vous ! Je sais que vous avez été profondément blessé quand Sam était avec Pete. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle elle a rompu. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » demanda Jack en se retournant à moitié pour le regarder.

« Parce qu'elle l'a dit ! Elle m'a parlé du jour où elle est venue ici quand Kerry était là. Elle était venue vous dire qu'elle avait des doutes concernant le mariage à cause de ses sentiments pour vous. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser Pete. Vous allez le regretter le restant de votre vie si vous la perdez pour Mitch ou quelqu'un d'autre. Laissez-la voir que vous l'aimez et arrêtez de vous rendre malheureux tous les deux. »

Daniel prit une profonde respiration.

« Jack, Sam veut être aimée. Elle veut se sentir désirée et a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Elle veut une vie hors de son travail et elle veut cette vie avec vous. Mais si vous ne faites rien rapidement, vous allez découvrir que cette fois vous l'avez vraiment perdue, comme vous l'aviez presque perdue pour Pete. Elle ne va pas attendre éternellement. Elle est avec Mitch parce qu'elle croit que vous êtes indifférent. »

Daniel s'arrêta un moment et attendit une réaction de Jack. Quand il n'obtint rien, il se leva pour partir. « J'en ai fini. Le reste dépend de vous. » Daniel avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire et il était fatigué de parler à un homme buté.

Jack se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Daniel, mais n'eut qu'un bref aperçu du dos de Daniel alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

ooo

Jack s'assit sur le canapé et ramassa un coussin. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de Charlie. Il pleura. De longs sanglots douloureux qui secouèrent sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine respirer. Les souvenirs traversèrent son esprit. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sam dans la salle de briefing. Sam l'attaquant dans les vestiaires quand elle avait le virus. Sam dans la robe bleue quand elle avait été kidnappée. Sam éclissant soigneusement sa jambe en Antarctique. Trouvant Cassie et pensant quelle mère formidable serait Sam. La fois où il avait dû la zatter quand l'entité alien avait pris possession de son esprit. Révélant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre durant le test zatarc. Sam disparue avec le Prométhée. Sam kidnappée par Adrian Conrad. La fois où ils s'étaient presque noyés sur le vaisseau abandonné. Les fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, tant de fois qu'il avait perdu le compte. Sam pleurant quand Janet était morte et qu'il avait été blessé, et le soulagement qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle avait su qu'il irait bien, en ce terrible jour qu'aucun d'eux n'oublierait jamais. Il essuya les larmes de son visage. Il devait voir Sam et en finir, une fois pour toute.

Jack appela la base pour voir si Sam était encore là-bas, mais elle avait signé le registre de sortie. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas son 4x4, aussi il appela un taxi.

ooo

Il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir et Sam était à l'extérieur en train de vérifier les fleurs qu'elle avait plantées. Elle entendit la portière d'une voiture claquer comme elle faisait le tour de la maison. Le taxi s'éloigna et Jack se tenait là. Ils se regardèrent fixement et il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Nous devons parler. »

« Oui, » dit-elle comme il la suivait à l'intérieur.

« Aimeriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, merci, » dit Jack en s'asseyant à un bout du canapé et Sam s'assit à l'autre bout. Il y eut un silence comme Sam jetait un coup d'œil à Jack.

Il pensait que ceci était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait jamais dû faire de toute sa vie.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler, mon Général ? »

« Pouvons-nous laisser tomber le 'mon Général' et parler l'un à l'autre en tant Jack et Sam, s'il vous plait ? »

« D'accord. »

« Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je… je crois juste qu'aucun de nous n'est heureux, ou je sais que je ne le suis pas, et je crois que nous avons besoin de mettre les choses à plat, » débita Jack.

« Je suis d'accord, » dit-elle en fixant le sol.

« Je sais que ce n'est en aucun cas mes affaires, mais je n'aime pas que vous sortiez avec Kirkland, » dit soudain Jack et la tête de Sam se releva brusquement pour le regarder.

_« Il ne tourne pas autour du pot, »_ pensa Sam. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je n'aimais pas non plus que vous sortiez avec Pete. »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit cela avant que je ne me fiance avec Pete ? »

« Je voulais que vous soyez heureuse, Sam, et j'étais… » dit-il, sa voix s'estompant.

Jack donnait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas continuer, aussi Sam prit une profonde respiration et fonça.

« Je crois que la première fois que nous avons découvert que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre fut durant le test zatarc. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Quand vous étiez assis dans ce fauteuil, j'avais espéré que les choses allaient être différentes pour nous. »

« Moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que vous disiez que cela ne devait pas quitter la pièce. »

« J'essayais de protéger nos deux carrières. L'expression sur votre visage était celle de soulagement quand j'ai dit cela, Jack. Qu'espériez-vous que je pense ? Nous sommes immédiatement redevenus Colonel et Major, peu importait combien ça faisait mal. Nous aurions dû en parler juste après que cela soit arrivé et découvrir ce que chacun de nous voulait. »

« Je vous voulais, » avoua Jack.

« Alors pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? »

« Parce que vous êtes celle qui a dit que cela ne devait pas quitter la pièce. J'ai pensé que vous aviez déjà pris votre décision, » dit-il en secouant la tête d'exaspération, « aussi, j'ai pensé que ça ne donnerait rien de bon d'essayer de vous faire changer d'avis ! »

« Eh bien, vous aviez tort. » Sam fit une pause et chercha les mots qu'elle voulait dire. « Vous savez, Jack, toute ma vie j'ai essayé de me montrer digne des attentes de tout le monde. J'ai essayé d'être la parfaite fille, la parfaite étudiante, le parfait soldat, le parfait officier, la parfaite amie, de faire tout ce que tout le monde a toujours attendu de moi, » dit-elle en agitant ses mains en l'air. « Toujours obéi aux règles. Mais où mon bonheur s'accorde-t-il là-dedans ? Quand ai-je obtenu ce que je désirais ? »

Jack se leva, fourra ses mains dans les poches, marcha jusqu'à la cheminée et se mit à taper sa chaussure contre le bord. Il lui tournait le dos. « Vous savez, Sam, depuis l'instant où je vous ai rencontrée, j'ai été attiré par vous. Pas juste à cause de votre beauté, et croyez-moi, vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontrée, mais vous ne semblez pas imbue de votre beauté et j'aime cela en vous. »

Jack se tourna de côté et plaça une main sur le manteau.

« Ce premier jour dans la salle de briefing, je vous ai menée la vie dure. Vous étiez si fougueuse et je vous ai respectée d'avoir tenu tête à Kowalsky, Ferretti et moi. Vous avez un tel enthousiasme pour la vie, en tout ce que vous faites. Vous ne faites jamais rien à moitié. Vous êtes extrêmement intelligente et précise. Vous êtes exceptionnelle dans votre travail. Vous êtes gentille avec tout le monde et avec qui il est agréable d'être. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser que j'étais amoureux de vous. »

« Vous auriez dû me le dire alors. »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Oui, j'aurais dû. Après la mort de Charlie, je vivais comme un automate. Quand Hammond m'a sorti de ma retraite et que je vous ai rencontrée, je me suis enfin senti vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'aimais traverser la Porte. Si nous avions commencé une liaison, regardez ce que cela aurait fait à votre carrière. J'étais à la fin de la mienne, ou le pensais-je, et vous commenciez juste la vôtre. Je ne voulais pas ruiner cela pour vous. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs soldats avec qui j'ai eu la chance de servir, Sam. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre de mon équipe. Vous, Daniel, Teal'c et moi travaillions si bien ensemble. Et je n'allais pas demander que vous soyez transférée dans une autre équipe ou hors de Springs. Je sais combien votre carrière et la Porte des étoiles sont importantes pour vous. Je n'en valais pas la peine. » Jack se rassit sur le canapé, mit ses coudes sur les genoux et tint la tête entre ses mains.

« C'est là où vous aviez tort. Vous en valiez plus que la peine. Aucun de nous n'aurait dû laisser les choses aller ainsi aussi longtemps. » Sam secoua la tête avec tristesse. « Vous savez, nous faisons vraiment une sacrée paire. Nous n'arrivions même pas à nous ouvrir et à dire la vérité à l'autre. »

« Alors nous avons simplement laissé les choses continuer comme toujours, » dit Jack.

« Oui, et maintenant je souhaite que nous ne l'ayons pas fait. »

« Et je ne voulais pas avoir une aventure minable et en cachette avec vous. J'ai trop de respect pour vous pour ne serait-ce que songer à vous demander cela. J'ai toujours essayé de cacher cela, volant des moments pour être ensemble, essayant d'agir comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous quand d'autres personnes étaient là. Si nous avions eu une liaison, et que quelqu'un l'avait découverte, cela aurait mis fin à nos carrières par une cour martiale. Ce n'est pas vous, ni moi. »

« Vous avez raison. Je n'aurais jamais accepté cela, » dit Sam en refoulant la boule dans sa gorge.

Puisque c'était le temps de l'honnêteté, Sam devait le dire.

« Jack, ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis très fière que vous ayez été promu au rang de Général et je pense que vous faites un boulot extraordinaire en dirigeant la base. Mais vous auriez pu prendre votre retraite et nous aurions pu être ensemble. »

Jack tourna vivement la tête pour la regarder et elle vit un éclair de douleur qu'elle voyait rarement sur son visage.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté la promotion ? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

« Parce que vous étiez avec Pete. »

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous étiez avec Pete ! Où cela me laissait-il ? Il ne me restait plus rien dans ma vie sinon mon travail. Ca me donnait quelque chose à faire, une raison de me lever le matin. Il gardait mon esprit occupé au lieu de penser à quel point j'étais misérable sans vous. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont mon cœur s'est brisé ce jour-là, dans votre labo, quand vous m'avez montré la bague de fiançailles. J'ai pensé que ce que je dirais n'aurait plus d'importance à ce moment-là, votre décision était presque prise. »

« J'attendais que vous disiez quelque chose, Jack, que vous me donniez une quelconque indication que vous teniez à moi. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il m'ait fallu deux semaines pour dire oui à Pete ? Je ne lui ai dit oui qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là où vous et moi avons parlé. Je pensais que vous aviez renoncé à moi ou que vous ne vous en souciiez plus. J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'encouragiez à accepter. »

« Il me semblait que je n'avais pas le droit d'influencer votre décision, dans un sens ou un autre. Sam, le mariage est l'une des décisions les plus importantes qu'une personne prend dans sa vie. Quand il en vient à cela, peu importait combien je voulais vous dire quelque chose pour vous faire changer d'avis, ce devait être votre décision, pas la mienne. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage et bien que cela me tuait, je voulais que vous soyez heureuse, que je sois dans votre vie ou non. »

Sam se détourna un instant.

« Puis vous avez commencé à voir Kerry, » dit Sam alors qu'elle sentait des larmes monter à ses yeux, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas pleurer.

« Oui, j'ai commencé à voir Kerry. Elle semblait s'intéresser à moi, pour une raison inconnue, et j'aimais cette attention. C'était mal de l'utiliser de cette façon, quand c'était avec vous que je voulais être. »

« Vous savez, ce jour où je vous ai vus ensemble pour la première fois, quand elle quittait votre bureau ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai su à cet instant que ça ne marcherait pas avec Pete. Rien que de la voir debout dans votre bureau en train de vous parler, de vous sourire et rien qu'à l'expression sur son visage, j'ai su que quelque chose se passait entre vous et j'ai senti mon cœur se briser un peu plus. Si j'avais vraiment aimé Pete, qui vous voyiez n'aurait absolument pas eu d'importance. »

« C'est pourquoi vous êtes venue chez moi. »

« Oui. Vous n'avez pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour rassembler le courage pour venir vous parler. Je voulais tant que nous ayons cette conversation que j'avais attendue si longtemps, puis Kerry est sortie de la maison et je me suis sentie idiote, blessée, vulnérable et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, faire demi-tour et m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été rappelée pour Papa. »

« Kerry a deviné que j'avais des sentiments pour vous. Elle est venue dans mon bureau le jour d'après et m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus me voir. »

« Puis Papa est mort, j'ai rompu avec Pete et vous nous avez invités à votre chalet. J'ai pensé que vous et moi parlerions enfin pendant que nous étions là-bas, mais vous n'avez pas abordé le sujet et je suis revenue encore plus confuse. »

« J'attendais que vous disiez quelque chose, » dit Jack.

« Vous parlez d'une communication défaillante, » dit Sam en se frottant les tempes.

« J'avais peur, Sam. »

« De quoi ? »

« De mes sentiments pour vous. J'ai toujours senti que si je vous offrais mon cœur et que vous ne retourniez pas ces sentiments, cela me détruirait. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela pour aucune femme de toute ma vie, pas même pour Sara. »

Jack prit une profonde respiration. « Vous aviez toujours tous ces hommes qui s'intéressaient à vous : Martouf, Narim, Orlin, Joe, Pete, Lt Simmons, Felger, McKay et Kirkland. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres que je ne connais même pas. J'ai surpris les hommes parler à la base. Ils pensent que vous êtes magnifique, intelligente et presque parfaite et beaucoup donneraient leur bras droit pour sortir avec vous. Vous avez toutes ces grandes qualités et je me demandais où je trouverais une place dans cette longue file d'admirateurs. »

« Vous ne devriez pas me mettre sur un piédestal, Jack. Je suis humaine avec des sentiments, des incertitudes, des défauts et des échecs comme tout le monde. Je suis douée dans mon travail, mais quand il en vient à ma vie personnelle, il me semble que je la fiche en l'air, à chaque occasion. »

La conversation allait dans toutes les directions, d'un sujet à un autre, mais ils parlaient, enfin.

« Je vois tous les désavantages quand je me regarde. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui il est facile de vivre, Sam. Je suis grincheux, lunatique, irascible, têtu, impatient et beaucoup d'autres choses détestables et je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi quelqu'un serait intéressé par moi, surtout vous. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si dur avec vous-même. »

« J'ai foutu en l'air un mariage, Sam. Je ne veux pas en faire de même avec un autre. »

« Jack, simplement parce que votre premier mariage a échoué ne veut pas dire qu'un second échouerait aussi. Vous voyez tous vos défauts, et moi aussi, personne n'est parfait, mais je vois aussi vos qualités. Vous êtes non seulement beau, mais vous êtes intelligent, brave, spirituel, charmant. Vous êtes très perspicace, et très doué à lire les personnes. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois et plus nous travaillions ensemble, plus je vous admirais et vous respectais. Vous êtes un grand meneur. Je ne connais personne à la base qui ne vous aime pas et ne vous respecte pas. Je vois combien vous êtes gentil avec les enfants. Cassie vous adore. Je suis sûre que vous étiez un père formidable avec Charlie. Je sais que vous vous blâmez pour sa mort, mais c'était un accident, Jack. Je sais que vous vivrez toujours avec cette culpabilité, mais personne ne vous blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. »

Le silence remplit la pièce pendant un instant.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais pu m'imaginer avoir des enfants avec Pete. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes le seul homme avec qui je pourrais envisager d'avoir un bébé ? Est-ce que vous savez combien j'ai rêvé d'avoir votre enfant ? Les enfants devraient naître de l'amour entre les parents et je n'aurais jamais d'enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas comment les femmes vous regardent, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de commentaires des femmes de la base. Elles pensent que vous êtes incroyablement sexy et si elles n'étaient pas dans l'armée, je crois qu'elles feraient la queue à votre porte. Kerry était certainement intéressée… »

Sam fit une pause puis regarda Jack dans les yeux.

« … et il est certain que Laira vous aimait. »

Jack mit un bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se mit à frotter son front et ferma les yeux pendant un instant. « Je savais qu'elle représentait un sujet délicat. »

« Dès l'instant où elle vous a rencontré, je pouvais dire par l'expression de son visage qu'elle était amoureuse de vous. Quand vous étiez coincé sur Edora pendant trois mois, je n'osais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que vous étiez, peut-être, en train de faire avec elle durant tout ce temps. Vous m'aviez tellement manqué quand vous n'étiez pas là, je me suis presque tuée à la tâche pour trouver un moyen de vous ramener chez nous. Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point j'ai été blessée ce jour-là quand nous sommes finalement parvenus jusqu'à vous et que vous m'avez ignorée quand j'ai essayé de vous parler. A la place, je vous ai entendu lui dire que vous ne vouliez pas rentrer. Ca m'a fait mal, vraiment mal. Aussi, je suis devenue 'Sam la soldate' lorsque j'étais près de vous et j'ai refoulé mes sentiments pour vous au plus profond de moi, en essayant de les empêcher d'atteindre la surface. Et chaque fois qu'ils y parvenaient, je les refoulais encore plus profondément. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour surmonter ça. »

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Vraiment. J'avais des sentiments pour vous quand cela est arrivé, mais être coincé sur cette planète avec Laira n'a fait que rendre mes sentiments encore plus confus et, comme vous le savez, les sentiments ne sont pas des choses que je gère très bien. Après avoir été là-bas depuis un certain temps, je m'étais presque résigné au fait que je n'allais probablement pas rentrer chez moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Laira, je serais devenu cinglé. Je tenais à elle, oui, et je me sentais coupable de partir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. »

« Vous avez couché avec elle, » dit Sam à voix basse.

Jack respira profondément. « Oui, j'ai couché avec elle. Et savez-vous quand je l'ai fait ? La nuit avant que Teal'c n'arrive. »

Sam le regarda fixement.

« Ce fut la seule fois où c'est arrivé. Juste une fois. J'avais aussi trop bu cette nuit-là et je peux peut-être mettre un peu de blâme sur ça. Elle m'avait recueilli, donné des vêtements à porter et un endroit où dormir, elle m'avait nourri, donné une occupation pour que je ne déprime pas. Il me semblait que je lui devais quelque chose. Je crois que c'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi. Si j'avais aimé Laira, je serais retourné la voir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Ce fut un soulagement qu'elle ne vienne pas avec moi. J'avais toujours des sentiments forts pour vous et je sais que j'ai été un vrai salaud quand je vous ai ignorée et vous aviez tous les droits d'être en colère avec moi. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai entendu quelques personnes dire combien vous aviez travaillé dur pour me ramener et cela m'a fait me sentir encore plus coupable. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être rentré, Sam, et je crois que je ne vous ai jamais remerciée pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute et Sam se tourna et ramena ses jambes sous elle pour faire face à Jack.

« La fois où vous aviez la bibliothèque des Anciens et que je suis venue chez vous. Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Jack hocha la tête.

« J'avais tourné autour de chez vous pendant des heures et je ne savais pas combien de temps il restait avant que vous ne soyez plus capable de nous comprendre. J'allais vous dire ce que je ressentais, mais nous avons été interrompus par Daniel et Teal'c. Puis à nouveau quand nous étions sur le vaisseau et que vous m'avez dit de prendre le commandement, j'ai essayé de vous dire la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue chez vous ce jour-là, vous m'avez simplement coupée. Vous saviez ce que j'allais dire. »

« Je le pensais, oui. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, Sam. Je pensais que c'était mieux de laisser les choses non dites entre nous. Je ne voulais pas avoir une conversation dont je ne me rappellerais peut-être même pas avoir eue. Croyez-moi, si j'avais su que Thor allait me décongeler, je vous aurais parlé et vous aurais dit de m'attendre, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire espérer. Je voulais que vous continuiez votre vie. »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de voir combien vous êtes important pour moi ? » Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Elle se leva brusquement et marcha jusqu'au bar et agrippa le dos d'un tabouret. Jack s'avança vers elle, se tint là pendant un instant puis effaça la distance entre eux. Il la retourna pour qu'elle le regarde. Quand Sam éclata en sanglots, Jack enroula ses bras autour d'elle et elle glissa les siens autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à lui.

Sam n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré ainsi. Toutes ces années à cacher ses sentiments et maintenant parler de toutes ces choses non résolues entre eux, puis arriver finalement à lui dire combien elle tenait à lui, tout cela la submergea.

Jack sentit des larmes dans ses propres yeux, mais il les refoula.

Sam pleurait si fort qu'elle tremblait. Jack la tint simplement et ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Il se rendit compte que malgré toute son indépendance, elle pouvait être parfois très fragile.

« Hé, vous êtes en train de me tremper, » dit-il avec un grand sourire en essayant de briser la tension.

Elle se recula et regarda sa chemise.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il l'étreignit à nouveau. « Non, c'est moi, Sam. Je vous demande pardon pour toutes ces fois où je vous ai blessée, pour toutes ces fois où vous pensiez que je ne tenais pas à vous alors que c'était le cas. Je vous demande pardon d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin alors que j'aurais dû vous parler. »

Sam se recula pour le regarder et Jack usa de ses pouces pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

« Moi aussi je vous demande pardon de vous avoir blessé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser avec Pete ou Mitch. Je voulais, et j'avais besoin de, quelqu'un dans ma vie, Jack, et je ne pouvais pas vous avoir, aussi j'ai pris ce qui m'était offert, » dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

« Chuuut, » dit Jack en la serrant dans ses bras. « Il y a… je sais juste que… »

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais juste que je… que j'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie, Sam. »

« J'ai besoin de vous aussi, » dit-elle en tournant la tête pour pouvoir respirer.

Jack ferma les yeux et savoura simplement d'avoir enfin Sam dans ses bras, même si elle pleurait.

« Pardon pour… » commença-t-il à dire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Jack sentit les lèvres de Sam se presser contre les siennes. Cela commença en un baiser lent, chaleureux, mais il se transforma en besoin, désir, amour et neuf années d'émotions retenues. Jack embrassa ses joues, son nez, son front, son cou, puis à nouveau ses lèvres. Sam étreignit sa taille et fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, le tirant aussi près d'elle qu'elle pouvait. Ils durent finalement se séparer pour respirer et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Jack prit la main de Sam et la ramena vers le canapé, puis ils se firent face.

« Je veux dire quelque chose. »

Sam hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues.

Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et regarda dans ses yeux.

« Je vous aime. J'aurais dû le dire il y a longtemps. Je vous veux avec moi pour le reste de notre vie, si vous voulez de moi, et je crois qu'il y a peut-être un moyen pour nous d'être ensemble. »

« Bien sûr que je vous veux, mais comment, Jack ? Nous devons encore nous soucier du règlement. »

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je passe un appel ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant ? »

« Oui. Vous verrez pourquoi dans quelques minutes, j'espère. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle en se levant pour aller se laver le visage. Jack sortit de la maison et composa le numéro du Général Hammond sur son portable. Il attendit patiemment que l'assistant du Général le mette en ligne.

« Hammond. »

« Hé, George, c'est Jack. »

« Eh bien, bonjour, Jack. »

« Je suis chez Sam. Nous avons suivi votre conseil et nous avons finalement parlé. »

« Heureux d'entendre ça. Il était temps. »

« Monsieur, vous vous rappelez cette conversation que nous avons eue à propos de votre retraite et du fait que je prenne votre place ? »

« Oui. »

« Je crois que je vais y réfléchir, non pas que j'essaie de vous mettre à la porte ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour que Sam et moi puissions être ensemble. Je sais que ce ne sera pas tout de suite, mais j'ai besoin de donner à Sam un peu d'espoir. Est-ce que ça ira si je lui en parle ou dois-je garder ça entre nous, monsieur ? »

Jack retint sa respiration, attendant la réponse.

« Vous pouvez lui en parler, Jack, mais je vous fais confiance, à vous et à Sam, pour garder cela pour vous. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir jusqu'à ce que je rende cela officiel. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

« Je vous ferai savoir quand le temps viendra. Ca prendra peut-être quelque temps, Jack. Je ne prendrai pas ma retraite avant quelques mois. J'ai encore quelques projets en cours ici qui prendront un peu de temps pour être résolus avant que je parle au Président. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. Même si nous devons attendre un an ou quel que soit le temps, au moins elle saura que nous allons être ensemble, au bout du compte. »

George eut un petit rire. « Je crois que ma petite discussion avec vous deux a produit ses effets. »

« Avec nous deux ? »

« Oui. Sam et moi avons eu une petite discussion avant que je ne parte. Elle pourra vous en parler. »

« D'accord, » dit Jack alors qu'il se demandait de quoi ils avaient parlé.

« Je suis content d'entendre ça. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux, » dit George avec un sourire dans sa voix.

« Merci. Nous apprécions vraiment, monsieur, et vous pouvez vous reposer sur vos deux oreilles, ceci n'ira pas plus loin que Sam et moi. »

« Je compte sur vous, Jack. On en parlera plus tard. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Il mit fin à l'appel et retourna en courant dans la maison.

Sam attendait patiemment sur le canapé. Elle le regarda avec une expression interrogatrice.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je devais parler à George, » dit Jack en s'asseyant.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

« Parce que je… laissez-moi parler d'abord, » dit Jack en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je veux qu'un jour nous nous mariions. »

Un sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage de Sam. « Moi aussi, » murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai voulu ceci depuis très longtemps et ça ne peut pas être immédiatement, mais un jour cela sera possible. »

« Que vient faire le Général Hammond là dedans ? »

« Ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire, Sam, vous ne pourrez le dire à personne. Pas même à Daniel et Teal'c. Promis ? »

« Oui, promis. »

« Au pique-nique, George et moi avons parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre sa retraite dans un futur pas très lointain et qu'il veut que je prenne son poste. »

« Mais, Jack, ça voudra dire que vous vivrez à Washington. Vous détestez la ville et nous ne nous verrons jamais. »

« Mais il y a un brillant côté à cela. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je ne serai plus votre supérieur direct, » dit Jack en commençant à sourire.

« Alors ça veut dire que… » dit Sam en commençant à sourire aussi.

« Ca veut dire que nous pourrons nous marier. Et ce travail à Washington ne durera pas éternellement. Je sais que je n'aime pas Washington, mais nous pouvons faire des allers retours pour nous voir et après un an ou plus, je dirai au Président que je veux démissionner pour pouvoir retourner ici et être avec ma femme. »

« Est-ce que le Général Hammond a déjà parlé au Président ? »

« Non, mais il va le faire, bientôt. Il a dit qu'il y avait encore certaines choses dans l'air dont il devait d'abord s'occuper. Il veut prendre sa retraite et revenir ici pour être avec sa famille. Il va me recommander à son poste au Président et il pense que le Président acceptera. Sinon, je démissionnerai du SGC et prendrai ma retraite. »

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était trop à encaisser d'un coup. « Alors, nous allons vraiment être ensemble ? » dit-elle avec un sourire alors que des larmes montaient à nouveau à ses yeux.

« Absolument, » dit-il en lui retournant le sourire.

« Oh, Jack, » dit Sam en jetant ses bras autour de son cou et le serrant étroitement, puis elle se recula pour le regarder.

« Je sais que nous devons encore parler, éclaircir certaines choses entre nous et je veux que nous le fassions. Plus de cache-cache avec nos sentiments. Nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs, mais je veux que nous les dépassions et pensions à notre futur. »

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle.

« Au fait, George a dit qu'il avait parlé avec vous au pique-nique. »

« Oui. Il m'a dit que vous étiez amoureux de moi et que nous devrions résoudre cette situation entre nous. »

« Il a planifié tout ça depuis le début, » dit Jack en souriant et secouant la tête.

« Nous devons vraiment le remercier, » dit Sam. « Mitch a vu que j'avais des sentiments pour vous et m'a demandé pourquoi nous n'étions pas ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Jack avec une expression surprise sur le visage.

« Ouaip, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Sam, durant ce temps, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions être ensemble, je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec vous pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Je sais que nous avons toujours nos carrières auxquelles il faut penser, surtout à la vôtre, et nous ne pouvons pas encore sortir en public, mais nous pouvons passer du temps ensemble en tant qu'amis. »

« J'adorerais ça. J'aimerais que nous sachions de petites choses concernant l'autre, » dit-elle en serrant fermement ses mains.

« Comme… quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »

« Orange. »

« Orange ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, orange, » dit-elle en lui retournant le sourire. « Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais folle, » dit-elle en le frappant doucement sur le bras, mais elle avait toujours aimé la façon dont la bouche de Jack s'incurvait sur un côté quand il souriait.

Jack tenta de cesser de sourire. « Eh bien, d'accord. Bah, vous voyez, je ne savais pas ça. J'aimerais connaître toutes sortes de choses sur vous. »

Ils s'adossèrent sur le canapé et Jack mit son bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Nous nous connaissons tellement bien l'un l'autre dans certains domaines et si peu sur d'autres, » dit-elle.

« Tout ce que j'ai appris sur vous, Sam, me fait vous aimer encore plus », dit Jack en embrassant son front.

« Nous n'allons pas nous mettre dans des situations difficiles comme autrefois. Je refuse de vivre ma vie un jour de plus sans vous, » dit Sam en se redressant et lui faisant face.

« Moi non plus. J'ai failli vous perdre et je ne referai pas cette erreur. »

« Maintenant que je sais ce que vous ressentez pour moi, je ne crois pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter de ça, » dit-elle en l'embrassant et Jack enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Jack, » dit Sam avec hésitation, « toutes ces fois où vous m'avez invitée à votre chalet, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir accepté, mais je ne me faisais pas confiance pour être seule avec vous. J'espère que vous savez cela. »

« Au début, mes sentiments ont été heurtés par vos refus, mais petit à petit j'ai compris pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas venir avec moi. Mais vous viendrez avec moi maintenant ? »

« Et comment, » dit Sam avec un sourire.

Jack et Sam passèrent la soirée à parler de choses qui les concernaient tous les deux. Des choses blessantes qu'ils avaient fait subir à l'autre et dont ils devaient discuter. C'était plus facile maintenant d'être ouverts et sincères avec leurs sentiments.

Il était presque minuit et Sam offrit de le ramener chez lui puisqu'il n'avait pas son 4x4. Mais il savait qu'elle était fatiguée et il ne voulait pas l'obliger à faire l'aller retour, aussi il appela un taxi. Il quitta à contrecœur sa maison, mais pas sans l'avoir serrée dans ses bras une fois de plus et embrassée pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Bien qu'ils eussent aimé passer la nuit ensemble, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre jusqu'à ce que le règlement ne soit plus sur leur chemin. C'était suffisant pour tous les deux de savoir qu'ils seraient un jour ensemble et ils voulaient ce temps pour apprendre à se connaître en tant que Jack et Sam.

Sam prit son temps pour se préparer à aller au lit, pensant à quel point tout avait changé avec Jack. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et repassa en revue tout ce dont ils avaient discuté. Ils s'étaient tous deux blessés profondément mais chacun désirait pardonner à l'autre. Sam savait que son amour pour Jack était si fort qu'il valait la peine de surmonter leurs différences, même s'ils avaient à attendre un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir bâtir une vie ensemble.

Elle tendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe, mais à cet instant le téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en regardant l'identité du correspondant.

« Salut, Jack, » dit-elle avec un sourire dans sa voix.

« Je vous aime, Sam. Bonne nuit, » dit-il doucement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le répéter, il raccrocha.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage de Sam comme elle éteignait la lampe.

ooo

Jack invita Daniel et Teal'c chez lui. Sam et lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient parlé et savaient maintenant ce que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Daniel et Teal'c furent extrêmement heureux d'entendre la bonne nouvelle.

ooo

Jack avait maintenant des difficultés chaque fois que Sam partait en mission, sachant les dangers auxquels elle, Teal'c et Daniel faisaient face. Il savait que Sam pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle. Chaque fois que SG-1 revenait par la Porte, il avait l'envie folle de se précipiter au bas des marches et de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il restait dans la salle de contrôle et leur souhaitait la bienvenue comme il le faisait avec les autres équipes. Dès que lui et Sam étaient seuls, il l'étreignait étroitement et elle retournait toujours le geste, lui disant qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Même si l'équipe n'avait été absent qu'un jour ou deux, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été complètement séparés l'un de l'autre.

ooo

Plusieurs mois passèrent et un matin, Jack reçut un appel téléphonique du Général Hammond.

« Bonjour, George, » dit Jack en lançant un dossier dans la boîte 'fait'.

« Jack, comment allez-vous, fiston ? » demanda George.

« Bien, je crois. »

« J'ai lu le rapport concernant l'escarmouche dans laquelle SG-1 s'est retrouvé lors de leur dernière mission. »

« Oui, monsieur, ça nous a tous rendus nerveux, » dit Jack alors que les événements de la mission repassaient dans sa tête.

_Sam, Daniel et Teal'c avaient rencontré par hasard un groupe d'alien qui n'appréciait pas que des étrangers envahissent leur territoire. Daniel avait essayé d'expliquer qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal et qu'ils n'étaient que de pacifiques explorateurs, mais ses arguments n'avaient eu que peu d'effets. Ils avaient mis l'équipe derrière les barreaux, sans nourriture ni eau pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que Teal'c vînt à bout d'un des gardes et que l'équipe parvînt à s'échapper par la Porte des étoiles._

_Jack avait été sur des charbons ardents quand il n'avait pas réussi à les contacter. Il était assis dans son bureau quand il avait entendu 'activation extérieure' et il s'était précipité au bas des marches dans la salle de contrôle pour voir si c'était eux. Quand il les avait vus passer enfin la Porte, il était descendu pour les accueillir. Teal'c avait passé en premier, puis Daniel et enfin Sam. Ils étaient meurtris, sales, affamés et déshydratés, mais à part cela, indemnes._

_Les yeux de Sam s'étaient posés sur Jack et leurs regards étaient restés soudés l'un à l'autre. C'était tout ce que Jack pouvait faire pour ne pas prendre Sam dans ses bras, et il avait simplement demandé si tout le monde allait bien. Il les avait suivis à l'infirmerie alors que l'équipe médicale commençait à les ausculter. Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard, chez Sam, que Jack avait pu enfin l'étreindre et l'embrasser et lui dire combien il avait eu peur. Sam lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien._

_Jack avait quitté sa maison cette nuit-là, se demandant encore combien de temps il pourrait supporter cela. Il avait failli demander à Sam de ne plus traverser la Porte, mais il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais cela, aussi il avait gardé ses pensées pour lui-même._

« Ce fut un peu angoissant pendant quelques jours. Je suis content qu'ils aient réussi à rentrer. »

« Moi aussi, Jack. Je voulais juste vous dire que je reviens ce week-end à Colorado Springs pour voir ma famille. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais parler avec vous et Sam pendant ma visite. »

« Certainement, monsieur, » dit Jack.

« Bien. Je viendrai chez vous tôt samedi après-midi. »

« Nous vous verrons là, George. »

Jack raccrocha et appela Sam.

« Je viens d'avoir un appel de George. Il veut nous parler ce samedi, chez moi, » expliqua Jack.

« Oh. Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

« Je l'espère, » dit Jack en terminant la phrase.

ooo

Sam et Jack étaient nerveux lorsque ce dernier fit entrer George dans la maison. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Sam étreignit George. Ils s'assirent dans le salon.

« Bon, je pense que vous connaissez la raison de ma présence ici, » dit George avec un grand sourire en les regardant tous les deux assis sur le canapé.

« Nous ne voulions pas spéculer, monsieur, » dit Jack.

« Je prends ma retraite et je voulais que vous soyez les premiers, eh bien pas les premiers, je l'ai dit à ma famille hier, donc vous êtes les suivants à savoir. J'ai parlé au Président et je serai officiellement en retraite dans exactement deux mois jour pour jour. Jack, j'ai parlé avec le Président pour que vous me remplaciez à mon poste et il est plus que d'accord. Il veut vous voir en personne et il vous appellera la semaine prochaine. Il a aussi demandé après vous, Sam. »

« Moi, monsieur ? » dit Sam. Sam avait rencontré le Président quand il était venu visiter le SGC en plusieurs occasions et deux fois à Washington.

« Oui, il lit vos rapports de missions et il admire votre dévouement à votre travail. Lui et moi avons un pari en cours depuis quelques années. »

« Quel pari ? » demanda Jack.

« A savoir quand vous deux serez ensemble. »

Jack et Sam se regardèrent.

« J'ai perdu, » dit George avec un petit rire. « Je lui avais dit que je pensais que Jack démissionnerait juste après le test zatarc. »

« Il est au courant de ça, monsieur ? » demanda Sam.

« Oh oui. Il sait beaucoup de choses se passant dans la Montagne. Il pensait que vous étiez trop dévoués à votre travail pour faire quelque chose concernant vos sentiments quand le test a eu lieu. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que vous deux 'le rendriez officiel' avant que Jack ne prenne mon poste. »

« Alors, je suppose que nous pouvons vraiment être ensemble, enfin, » dit Jack en glissant sa main dans celle de Sam.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques moments puis George se leva pour partir.

« Jack, je vous verrai à Washington quand vous viendrez voir le Président. Amenez Sam avec vous. »

« Oui, monsieur, je le ferai. »

ooo

Quatre semaines plus tard, le Colonel Reynolds se tenait devant Jack et le reste du SGC, il levait sa main droite pour prêter serment lors de sa promotion au grade de Brigadier Général et nouveau commandant du SGC. Jack et le Colonel Reynolds avaient travaillé ensemble pendant beaucoup d'années et Jack pensait qu'il était tout à fait qualifié pour prendre le commandement.

Jack était sans travail jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le poste de George. Lui et Sam pouvaient maintenant être ensemble.

ooo

Un mois plus tard, dans le Bureau Ovale, Jack se tenait devant George et le Président. Sam se tenait à droite de Jack. Daniel et Teal'c à sa gauche. Le Président serra la main de Jack et le félicita pour sa promotion au grade de Major Général et son nouveau poste.

Le Président alla jusqu'à son bureau et parla à voix basse au téléphone. Un instant plus tard, la porte du Bureau Ovale s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra avec des verres et une bouteille de champagne dans un seau.

Un toast fut porté en l'honneur de Jack qui était maintenant à la tête du Homeworld Security. Sam tenait le verre dans sa main gauche et lorsqu'elle leva le verre à ses lèvres, son alliance étincela sur son doigt.

Fin


End file.
